100 Challenge Primeval
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: Title explains it all. Just a collection of 100 drabbles and oneshots about our favorite team of dino chasers. Most will be romance, although, they won't all be. Please review. Not in any particular order. Spike!
1. Introductions

Introductions

I can remember the first time I actually met Stephen. It was right after we ran into each other in the Forest of Dean. After Cutter explained what was going on, he officially introduced me to everyone, saving Stephen for last.

"And this is Stephen, Stephen Hart," he told me indicating the man to my right.

"Hey," he nodded with a small smile.

"Hey," I smiled back.

From there on I knew I was caught hook, line, and sinker on Stephen Hart.

-

-

-

Okay sorry about this guys, but I'm changing it up a bit. I keep writing them out of order, so I'm going to stick to one at a time. Shorter chapter, but I'll try to update more often.

Love you all so much!

Spike


	2. Love

Love

Stephen knew he loved her. He just wasn't sure how to tell her. He debated talking to Cutter about it, but decided against it and there was no way in Heaven or Hell he was going to talk to Conner. He could do better than that geek on any day.

He thought about telling her in a big showy way, like taking her to dinner and then telling her there. Then he realized that she probably wouldn't want it to be so…public.

So he thought about just casually telling her on their weekly movie night. It was her

week to pick and she was sure to choose a romantic comedy. The mood would be set at least.

He let out a sigh and glanced over to the reptile cages, one of which was empty. Then he got it! He would get her a new lizard. Abby had said just the other day how the empty cage was a bit depressing. Plus, about a week before, she had seen a spotted salamander on the telly and said how cute it was.

Yes, Stephen had figured out how he would tell her. He would go out and buy a spotted salamander, a blue one. Abby liked blue. He wondered how many colors there were, and if there even was a blue spotted species. He would talk to the clerk at the pet store. They were sure to know.

He would go to the store first thing in the morning. Now, all he had to do was get Conner to stay out of the house tomorrow.

-

-

-

So here's part two. Tell me what you think.

Oh by the way, I might actually be getting a blue spotted salamander. They are so gosh darn cute!


	3. Light

Light

Abby normally didn't go into Conner's room, but he hadn't been feeling well for the past couple of days and she was doing her laundry anyway. She figured she would just throw his clothes in with hers.

She wouldn't have been surprised to find his room covered in sci-fi posters or if he had magazines with half dressed women peeking out from under the bed. She never imagined that he would still sleep with a night light though.

She laughed loudly, though no one was around to her. She went over to it, causing her to laugh even harder. It wasn't even a plain nightlight. It had the Doctor Who cast on it. Oh Gods, he really was a nerd. She couldn't wait for him to get home so she could talk to him about it. Ah, the pleasure or embarrassing the guy that forced his way into her house with his geeky was and tendency to leave his dirty boxers on the floor.

-

-

-

There's number 3. Like it? Hate it? TELL ME! (or I'll set Rex on you!)

Love,

Spike


	4. Dark

Dark

Abby, Caroline, Stephen, and Conner were watching their weekly movie. Abby was curled up in Stephen's lap, who was absent-mindedly stroking his fingers through her hair. Conner was rubbing Caroline's arm as she leaned on his shoulder. Suddenly, the power went out, causing Conner to whine,

"We were just about to find out if he was going to get hacked to pieces!"

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

"Power went out," Stephen said blankly.

"Well yes, clearly," she scoffed, which was surely completed with an eye roll. Neither one of them liked the other, and they didn't try to keep it from the other, or anyone else for that matter either.

Abby let out a sigh and placed her hand gently on Stephen's arm. "Come on. Let's go find some flashlights and candles."

"Okay," he agreed, lifting her up and placing her on the ground before standing up himself and leading her out of the room.

"I could have done that myself you know."

"I know," he smirked as they turned the corner into the hallway.

"Finally," Abby smiled, pressing her lips against his.

"Not that I'm complaining because trust me, I'm not. I'm most certainly not," he added with a smile as he brushed his thumb gently against her cheek. "But what was that about, and how the hell do I get you to do it more often?"

"Well, I'm not going to very much kiss you when Conner and Caroline were right next to us."

"It was your idea to invite them," he reminded her.

"I know but I didn't think they'd actually stay. Caroline hates you and she doesn't care too much for me either. 'Sides Conner normally wants to be alone with her anyway. So why would they stay?"

"I don't know that, but I do know it's a good thing that it's dark."

"Why's that?"

"Because I wouldn't be able to do this in front of Conner," Stephen said leaning down and kissing her again, before sweeping her up and carrying her over to the kitchen counter, where he continued to trail light kisses down her neck and then back up to her lips.

"Did you find the flashlights?" Conner called from the living room, causing Abby to laugh.

"No, not yet."

"Want help?"

"No, I'm going to go look upstairs," she said jumping off the counter and pulling him over to the staircase and up the steps.

"I think I might have some candles in my bedroom," Abby whispered in his ear before running up the stairs with a grin.

-

-

-

Just realized I haven't been put in disclaimers so here it is for the rest of the chapters.

I, Life is Like a Novel (aka Spike, do not own Primeval in any way shape or form, not matter how much I wish I did. So there, you can't sue me.

Love you,

Spike


	5. Partners in Crime

Partner in Crime

Abby knew her and Sarah would be friends the first day they met. She realized it when she had told her about the 'curse'.

"Surely the curse is over now," Conner had said.

"Hope so," Sarah sighed.

"Curse?" Abby asked.

"I made it up," Sarah whispered to her.

"_Don't_ tell him yet," Abby begged with a grin.

"Course not," Sarah smirked.

Oh yes, Abby had found her new partner-in-crime. Her crime you ask? Annoying Conner in every possible way of course!

"So Sarah," she smiled. "Did you know that Conner is scared to death of worms? They creep him out."

"Oh really?" Sarah asked with a smirk.

Yes, this partnership was going to work out quite nicely…

-

-

-

Eh, not to proud of this one. Oh well… I can't like they all.

Spike


	6. Pain

Stephen examined Abby's wrists from where Tom had grabbed her earlier that day.

"I swear if he weren't dead, I would kill him," he grumbled.

"Don't say that Stephen. It wasn't his fault."

"I don't care. You're covered in bruises. You're arms must be in pain."

"Not really. 'Sides I'm a big girl. I can handle the pain."

"Course you can," he chuckled kissing her softly.

"Come on let's go to bed," she said taking his hand and leading him up the stairs.

"What about Conner?"

"What about him?"

"What if he comes in?"

"Stephen, why would Conner come into _my_ room in the middle of the night when there is no storm scheduled. Seriously, he's a big boy, he can handle staying in his own room."

"Well, I know that I would try to sneak in your room if I was living with you."

"Yes but you're a flirt so it's different. Now come on, it's been a long day. I'm tired."

"Fine" he say following her to her room.

-

-

-

Sorry, the past two haven't been all that great…

Spike


	7. Piano

Piano

Abby was on her way to the grocery store to get more lettuce for Rex when a red light caught her. She glanced out her window and saw a small instrument shop. In the window there was a beautiful grand piano. She admired the instrument and wished she knew how to play. She had always loved the beautiful sound it ejected. However, she never seemed to be able to find the time or patience to learn.

The light turned green and someone behind her honked, forcing her to peel her eyes away from the piano and get on her way.

The next week Abby decided to walk to the grocery store. She stopped to admire the piano. She was shocked to see that there was someone playing it; someone in an all too familiar hat. _'Conner?'_ she thought before going in and sure enough there he was, his hands flying gracefully over the keys.

Conner glanced up as the jingle of the bell above the door signaled that someone had entered. He stopped playing and turned to the customer.

"Abby?" he asked astonished.

"Please don't stop," she told him.

"No, it's okay. I was about done anyway," he said standing up.

"Please?" she begged.

"Um…I guess I could play one more song."

Abby smiled and walked over to the piano. Conner scooted over and motioned for her to sit next to him on the small bench, before beginning to play a new song.

"You're really good, Con," she told him with a smile.

"Thanks," he smiled back, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Why do you play here though?"

"The owner, Bo, lets me come here and play whenever I want. He says he keeps it in tune, but I have a different theory. I think it's because he fancies my grandmum who was the one that taught me how to play."

"I've always wanted to learn how to play. My mum was brilliant at it. When I was younger we had one and she would play everyday when I got home from school. Jack always found it a bit annoying, but I loved it. It had such a pretty sound."

"It does. This one's my favorite though," he said switching songs.

"What's this?"

"Debussy, _The Girl With the Flaxen Hair_," he admitted with a blush.

"Wow, Con, it's really pretty," she said as he finished and a voice called from the back, "Conner!"

"One second. I'll be right back."

Abby nodded and Conner ran to the back storage room.

"Can you help me with these boxes?" Bo asked him.

"Yes sir."

"They need to go up on the top shelf."

"Okay," Conner said picking up the first box which he assumed from the weight was most likely filled with music books and lifted it to the top shelf.

"So who's the pretty little bird?" he asked him.

"Her name's Abby."

"Well, who is she to you?"

"She's my co-worker and my flat-mate." They could hear Abby tapping random keys in the front room.

"So you're living with the girl."

"Not like that, sir."

"How many times must I ask you to call me Bo?"

"Fine, Bo, there's nothing going on between us."

"But you wish there were," he told him.

"Yeah, a lot."

"And she wishes it too."

"No she doesn't," Conner protested sadly, lifting the last of the boxes up and placing it on the top shelf.

"No, she does. I could tell by the way that she was watching you play. Her eyes were full of love."

"She loves the music, not me."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. Ask the girl out for coffee, see where it gets you," Bo told him with a wink.

"She doesn't like coffee," Conner replied without thinking. "She sticks with tea, two scoops sugar, no cream."

Bo smiled, "See there you have an advantage over all of the other blokes in town. You know her already. You won't have to fret over what to order for her."

"I don't know."

"Listen up my boy, I made the mistake of not telling your grandmum how I felt and I've regretted it my entire life. I waited to long and she was swept off her feet by your grandfather. Don't make the mistake I did. Don't let someone else get to her first. I'm sure plenty of people have their eyes on her," Bo said, placing a hand on his young friend's shoulder.

"Fine. I'll ask her. I doubt she'll agree though," Conner sighed.

"What have you got to lose?"

"You mettle worse than an old hag," Conner grumbled before walking back out to the main room where Abby was looking through one of the beginner books.

"Do you want to learn how to play?" Conner asked.

"Eh, I don't want to trouble you."

"No trouble really, I like spending time with you."

"Bo wouldn't mind?"

"Bo would love it," Conner smiled.

"Okay, yeah," she nodded. "Thanks Conner."

"Sure. Hey Abby, before I lose the courage to ask, do you want to get a cup of tea sometime?" he asked resisting the urge to fiddle with the lose string on his glove.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Really," she smiled.

"All right then, great."

"Conner?"

"Yeah Abby?"

"You know this is the part where you're supposed to kiss me right?"

"Oh, right," he chuckled before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers. –

-

-

-

I actually really like this one. Tell me what YOU think though. Your guys' opinion always matters more than mine.

Spike.


	8. Selfish

Abby looked at the limping pre-history wild cat.

"I've got to help it," she said turning to Becker. The team had split up in two groups while Sarah stayed at the ARC to work on the artifact. Conner had gone with Danny, leaving Abby with Becker.

"Abby, you can't go out there," he told her.

"No, he's hurt. He wont' be able to make it back to the anomaly if we don't help him."

"That thing has been on a rampage all morning. I'm not letting you go out there."

"Look, I know Lester told you to be persistent, but I'm going out there no matter what you say. That animal needs help and I'm going to help it," she said forcefully as she stood up.

"That _thing_ is not an animal. It's a _monster._"

"It's an animal."

"You're _not _going out there," Becker said pulling her back down to the ground.

"I know Lester told you to protect us and all but seriously if you don't let me go out there on my own, I'll force you to let me go."

"I want to protect you for an entirely selfish reason. Lester has nothing to do with it," he said taking her hand and giving it a quick squeeze.

"Thanks Becker, but I'll be fine, yeah. Animals are my thing just like guns and acting stubborn are yours."

"You're really stubborn yourself."

"I'll be fine," she said again, kissing him on the cheek before standing back up.

"Fine," he sighed. "But if you miss with the sedative, _I'm_ shooting it."

She nodded, knowing that was as good as she was going to get from him. She walked slowly towards the cat wile cooing reassurances. The creature continued to growl but now in a quite more relaxed way.

"She'll baby, it'll be alright," she whispered. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm here to help, yeah."

Becker watched with anticipation, gun at the read to shoot the beast if it so much as thought of attacking. Abby smiled as she inched even closer to the creature. She let out a sigh of relief when her hand came in contact with the side of the cat's face. "Thatta girl. You're a beautiful little thing aren't you?" she smiled, stroking it's face. She pulled her tranquillizer from her pocket and removed the vile of sedatives. "There's a girl," she whispered as she slipped the needle under the creature's skin.

The cat twitched before it collapsed, throwing his head up and knocking Abby. She fell on her back and let out a laugh as she looked over at Becker, who made his way over.

"So determined to prove me wrong," he said shaking his head as he held out his hand to help her up.

"This is how we do it. We don't harm the animals. We help them get back to their home and prevent them from harming and changing our time. Remember that old saying 'Violence isn't the answer.' We try to stick to that."

"So no violence," Becker repeated. The words didn't sound right coming out of his mouth.

"Not unless we absolutely need to. Now, do you think you could go to the trck and grab the first aid kit."

He nodded before running off. He appeared a moment later with a small duffel bag.

"Thanks," Abby said grabbing the bag and puling out a piece of wire and a needle as well as some alcohol and gauze.

"What are you doing?"

"See her paw? It's cut pretty deep."

"So you're just going to sew it up right there and now?"

"Well, yeah," she said rubbing the area with alcohol.

"Shouldn't a vet do that?" he asked.

Abby stared at him blankly for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

"What?"

"Becker, think about what you just said," she told him.

"Oh, you are a vet."

"Pretty much, well, close enough anyway. Think you could come over here and help me?"

"How?"

"Hold the skin together," she instructed him.

"Do what?"

"Hold the skin together so it's easier to stitch back up," she repeated.

"You want me to touch that monster?" he asked appalled.

"Animal, Becker, animal, and yes. It would help me out a lot."

"Fine," he sighed, doing as she said. "But if it wakes up-"

"Yes, I know, you'll shoot it," she chuckled as she moved on to bandage the wound.

"Why are you so keen on helping them?" he asked.

"Because they aren't as powerful as we are. Sure their strength over powers ours but they have trouble finding their way back home and healing themselves when they get injured. So we have to do it for them, even if it means getting a few bumps and bruises along the way."

"Or even deaths?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, face fallen as she thought about Stephen and Cutter. "Even if it means dying."

"Try not to though," Becker told her with a smile.

"That's why you're here, remember?" she chuckled, packing up the supplies.

"You make it bloody difficult though," Becker sighed.

"Help me with this?" Abby asked, nodding towards the creature. "We need to get it back to the anomaly."

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted.

"Do you think we could get him in the truck?"

"It's her and maybe. We might need Conner and Danny's help though.

Becker sighed, he really didn't like Danny Quill he had a hero complex that annoyed him to no end. It was his job to save people, not Danny's. Conner he could handle, he was kind of adorable when he wasn't trying to steal Abby away. But Danny was…

"We need their help," Abby said when she saw his face. "_Both _of their help." It was no secret that Becker had issues with Danny.

"Fine. I'll call," he sighed, pulling out his phone.

--- --- ---

"Hey Becker, thanks for today," Abby said. They were sitting in the bed of the truck, Abby sitting on her knees, while Becker let his legs hang over the side, waiting for Conner and Danny to arrive.

"Don't mention it," he told her.

"No seriously. I know you don't find the creatures interesting like the rest of do, so thanks," she said leaning over and pressing her hand against the cheek and kissing him. He snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her around, so that she sitting in between his legs. His free hand found its way to her neck, pulling her closer still. Abby pulled away first, the need for air burning her lungs. She turned around and sat down, leaning her back against his chest and smiling.

Becker smiled as well and kissed the top of her head, then rubbed the back of her head, playing with the short hair there. "I really wish you hadn't called those two now."

"Me too," she admitted with a chuckle.

-

-

-

So there's my first Becker/Abby fic. Tell me what you think.


	9. Wishing

**Title: **Here's to Wishing

**Genre: **Romance/angst

**Pairing: **Cutter/Jenny (Connor/Abby and Becker/Sarah mentioned)

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None. Jenny has a drink, but oh the horror!!

**Time Frame: **After season 3 episode 3. SPOILER!

-

-

-

I wished I could go back in time and bring Cutter back. We need him. I need him. I can't handle the team on my own. I can't keep track of Connor and Abby and Sarah. Becker normally keeps an extra watch on Sarah but Connor and Abby are so reckless. They run head on into situations without thinking to protect the other. Cutter could deal with that, he could even get them out of all the nasty predicaments they had gotten themselves into, but I can't.

I need Cutter back for personal reasons as well, not just because of work. I miss him. A lot. I miss the way he was finally over calling me Claudia and thinking that he was finally falling for me instead of Miss Brown. I wish I had been strait forward with my feelings instead of beating around the bush. I wish I could bring him back, even if only for a few moments, to tell him how much I care for him. I much I need him. Too bad we hadn't found an anomaly back to the near past yet. '_Well,'_ I thought. _'Here's to wishing.' _

-

-

-

So love it? Hate it? Want to put it in a plastic bag and stomp all over it? Let me know!!

Love you all oh so very much,

Spike.


	10. Apologize

**Title: **Apologize

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Time Frame: **After season 3.8

-

-

-

"Abby," Connor asked as they were relaxing on the couch. "You don't like Becker do you?"

"Of course not Conn, why would you ask that?"

"Well Sarah told me that Beck had told her that you two had gone out."

Abby let out a sigh and rubbed her temples while shaking her head. "No, Conn, Becker and I _made_ out one night after too many beers at the pub but we never _went_ out."

"So you did fancy him?" Connor sighed.

Abby walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and sat down on his lap. "Connor," she said playing with the hair at the base of his neck. "Yes, I kissed him, but I don't like him. We'd both had a little too much to drink that night. We barely even knew each other at that point. It was one of the first days he was with us. I promise I never fancied him. The alcohol might have, but never me. What's got you all worried about Becker?"

"I just still can't believe that I've finally got you. I mean you're Abby Maitland, a strong, beautiful woman who can stand up for herself and I'm just some geek," he said rubbing his hands down her arms, sending shivers down her spine. She couldn't help but twitch a little, much to Connor's pleasure.

"I guess it depends on how you look at it, because to me, I'm pretty lucky. I ended up with this genius that created a machine that lock anomalies and is completely brilliant but I'm just some girl who has some weird fascination with lizards."

"You're not just some weird lizard girl," Connor objected.

"And you're not just a simple geek either," she said closing the inch of space between them. Connor leaned Abby back so that she was lying on the couch and he was hovering over her, before he continued to kiss her.

"That's new," she smiled after they pulled away. "I normally lead the kisses."

"Sorry," he said with a blush.

"Connor," she laughed. "Don't ever apologize for kissing me. Ever, yeah?"

"Yeah," he nodded kissing her again.

-

-

-

Eh, not one of my favorites, but I suppose it's cute, if nothing else. Tell me what you think, you know how much I love your opinions.

Love,

Spike.

Oh and if you have any ideas for anything. Let me know. It is quite hard to come up with 100 different ideas when you aren't even using a list of words or themes that'll start you up.


	11. I Didn't Do It for You

**Title: **I didn't do it for you.

**Genre: **Romance of course!

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Fluff…

**Time Frame: **Season 2 finale

-

-

-

Abby flashed back to earlier that week. Leek had thrown Caroline in with Connor and Abby. The two had began fighting, Abby in the lead but only just.

'_Aren't you going to stop them?' Connor asked, turning to Leek._

'_I actually find it quite exhilarating,' Leek chuckled._

'_Okay, that's enough stop,' Connor said trying to pull the two away from each other. 'Stop, stop, stop,' he demanded pulling Abby away from the other girl and into him._

'_Thanks Connor,' Caroline had smiled, her breaths coming out in small gasps and her hands on her knees, supporting her. _

'_I didn't do it for you,' Connor told her, clutching Abby tighter in his arms._

She ran to catch up with the boy. "Hey Con," she said once she was walking beside him.

"You're awfully bubbly," he told her.

"Did you mean it?" she asked him.

"Mean what?" he asked, truly confused.

"When me and Caroline were in our little row, did you mean it when you said you weren't doing it to protect her?"

"Course I was," he smiled looking over at her, causing her to smile back and take his hand in hers.

He gasped, "wha-" but stopped when Abby squeezed his hand tighter. They could talk about it later. For now, they would just go with it, see what happened from there. In that one little touch it was clear; they would protect each other. They would be there for each other no matter what came up. Another death. Different, more dangerous creatures. Crazy exs. They'd be there for it all, together.

-

-

-

So tell me what you think.

Love from Spike.


	12. Calling in Sick

**Title: **Calling in Sick

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Time Frame: **After season 3.8

-

-

-

"Connor, get up," Abby said loudly from his door.

"I don't want to," he grumbled pulling the pillow over his head.

Abby was running out of ideas on how to get him up. She'd thrown lettuce over him then called Rex to go eat, but Rex didn't much like eating off of Connor's stomach then his normal bowl. She'd tried flipping his mattress, but he hit his head on the hardwood and complained for the rest of day. She'd tried dumping a class of water over his head but he just flipped his pillow over to its dry side and fell back asleep. She'd tired stealing his pillow and blankets, hitting him with the pillow, tickling him, and threatening to make him wash the dishes after dinner, but nothing ever worked.

Maybe she was trying the wrong approach. She had one final thing that she could try. If it didn't work she'd give up. She'd call Becker and his men to wake her flatmate up every morning if need be.

"Connor," she said walking over to the bed. "We really have to get going. Danny'll kill us if we aren't there and an anomaly. Especially since you've banned Sarah from touching your anomaly locker thing." She sat down on the edge of his bed and brushed back some of his hair. "So get up now okay. We have to leave in ten minutes."

Abby touch sent sparks through Connor. There was no way he was going back to sleep now. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. "Okay, I'm up now," he sighed.

"Morning then," she smiled leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek before getting up to go back to her own room. He grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him. He placed a light kiss on her lips and smiled. "Morning."

"Have I found a way that will finally get you up?" she asked.

"Unfortunately," he sighed. "Hey Abby, I think that we should call in sick today."

"We can't," she told him, although the idea was more than appealing. "What if an anomaly opens?"

"Sarah'll call us."

"I don't know."

"We could watch on of those romantic comedies that you like so much," he begged. "And I'll make you tea whenever you want it. I need a break from the ARC, surely you do too, yeah?"

"Okay," she smiled. "Scoot over," she told him, lifting up the covers and lying down next to him.

Connor stiffened. Sure, they'd fallen asleep together plenty of times on the couch together- both before and after they were an item- but neither of them had ever been in the other's bed. It was just too…tempting.

"Sorry," Abby said feeling him tense. "We can go back down to the couch if you want."

"There's no bleeding way we're going back there now," he said snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her into him.

"Good," she smiled, nuzzling her head into his chest.

Finally, after a month of going out, Connor had started to open up more. He no longer asked to kiss her, instead surprised her with brilliant kisses when she was least expecting it. They be sitting on the couch watching the telly and he would suddenly lean over and kiss her, or they'd be walking in their favorite park and he'd lean over a kiss her quickly. She loved how spontaneous he was turning. He also was starting to take more control. He would lead the kisses, instead of just following him. It sent shivers down her spine every time he did.

"So how long do you think before Becker comes and breaks down our door, for not showing up?" Connor whispered some time later as he stroked Abby's hair, much to her delight.

"Probably not too much longer. We were supposed to be there an hour ago."

"Sid and Nancy will take care of them," he chuckled.

"I'm sure they will. Hey, Connor, were you serious about the romantic comedy and tea."

"Of course."

"I'd like some tea and a movie. But I don't want to get up and go all the way down there," she mumbled, cuddling even closer to her.

"Then don't," he said sitting up and scooping her up in his arms.

"Connor what are you doing?"

"Carrying you down to the couch. Once you're there, I'll go up to your room, grab your favorite pillow and the fuzzy blanket from the hall closest, then put the movie on, before going to make us each a cup of tea," he smiled sliding off the bed and carrying her down the stairs.

"Thanks," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

--- --- ---

A few hours later, after their third cup of tea and second movie, Abby's phone went off. She sighed, it was most likely one of the ARC members, wondering where her and Connor were or alerting them of an anomaly. She moved to answer it, but Connor pulled her back.

"If there was an anomaly our detectors would have gone off. They're just going to yell at us for not coming in," he told her.

"Guess we'll hear it tomorrow anyway," she smiled before crawling back in his lap, to both of their pleasures.

-

-

-

Eh, okay don't like the ending so much…I didn't exactly know how to end it. Tell me what you think though.

Love,

Spike.


	13. Her Eyes

**Title: **Her Eyes

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Time Frame: **After season 3.8

-

-

-

I've fancied Abby since the first day in the Forest of Dean. The first thing that I noticed was her eyes. They were so captivating. Their icy blue/grey color shone with intensity during everything she did. When she was happy or excited, they shone even brighter. When she was sad they sparkled with tears that never fell. When she was scared they got wide and filled with deep fear.

A year later and I'm still amazed by her eyes. Now though, she has this new look, and she wears it quite a lot. Her eyes shine the brightest and she gets this love struck look that flashes in them for the slightest second. The best thing about that look though is she only gets it when she looks at me.

-

-

-

An entire drabble without any dialogue. Aren't you all so proud of me? I think I'll treat myself to a nice few hours of nice sleep considering it's already 7 am and I still haven't gone down yet…Oh and I've watched entirely too much Top Gear today, and I don't even like cars. Except mini coops…those I love.

Love from Spike.


	14. One Disaster after Another

**Title: **One Disaster After Another

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Time Frame: **Any time after 3.3

-

-

-

Connor had never dreamed of hurting Abby's babies, but Rex, Sid, and Nancy had managed to wreck an entire week's worth of planning in less than five minutes.

Today was Abby's birthday and he'd planned a special night for her. He'd ordered her favorite Indian take out, baked a cake, got her flowers, rented a few of her favorite romance films, and gotten her a gift. He actually gone into one of those girly stores to get her a new pair of skinny jeans because all of her old ones had rips or blood stains on them due to the creature chases.

He'd just finished placing the flowers in a vase and was working on finishing up the frosting when Sid came chasing Nancy into the room. Nancy ran into the table, knocking the vase into the ground. The shatter caught his attention. "Nancy!" he shouted rushing over to clean it up before either of the diictons could cut their paws on it. Just as he placed the flowers back on the table, sans vase, and was picking up the class, Rex came flying into the kitchen. He landed on the island, his tail knocking the cake to the floor.

"Rex," he sighed. "You know what, let's get in your cages," he said picking up Rex and Nancy and putting them in their appropriate holding tanks?

"Now where's Sid?" A ripping sound drew his attention to the couch where Sid was chewing through the box that Connor had taken so much time to wrap. Shredded purple wrapping paper littered the floor. "Sid! Get away from that!" Connor yelled rushing over to scoop up the creature just as the front door opened.

"What happened?" Abby asked seeing the shattered paper and smashed cake.

"You can't be home yet," he sighed sinking into the couch. "I was planning a birthday surprise for you but these three ruined it," he said glaring at the animals.

Abby laughed then walked over to where he was and sat down next to him. She kissed him sweetly then hugged him tightly. "It's the thought that counts, yeah?"

"But I had it planned for an entire week. Everything was actually perfect too. I'd managed not to burn the cake and I didn't crush the flowers. Your gift was actually wrapped decently."

"You did all that?" she smiled.

"Yeah."

"Well," she said, taking Sid and setting him down on the ground and picking up the chewed up gift box. "I can still open this, and I'm sure we have another vase somewhere for the flowers, and who really needs cake?"

"Happy Birthday, Abby," he smiled, indicating for her to open the present.

She tore up the soggy box and grinned when she saw the dark jeans. "Thanks Conn, I really need a new pair, and they're even the right color." She pecked him quickly on the lips, before going over and grabbing an old vase out of the top cupboard, filling it with water, and placing the flowers in. "See."

"There's Indian take out in the fridge. I forgot about that," Connor offered up with a smile.d

"Well then there's only one thing left for you to do."

"What's that?" he asked questioningly.

"Shut up and kiss me," she laughed.

"Gladly," he chuckled pulling her into a passionate kiss.

-

-

-

Poor Conn. Love to hear your thoughts and ideas.

With love,

Spike.


	15. Pins and Needles

**Title: **Pins and Needles

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Fluffiness

**Time Frame: **Anytime

-

-

-

Connor's arm was falling asleep. He could feel the pins and needles spread from his fingertips up to his palm then up to his wrist and up to his elbow and finally up to his shoulder. Why did Abby have to fall asleep? She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. He couldn't bear to wake her up. But the pins and needles were getting worse by the second. He bit his lip to keep from moving…having Abby in his arms, out of all the other places in the world she could be, was more than worth it, after all.

-

-

-

Eh, just a little short and sweet drabble. It truly is a drabble; there are _exactly_ one hundred words.

Spike!


	16. Nightmares

**Title: **Nightmares

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Nick/Jenny

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Guess it would be an AU, because of Nick being dead and all.

**Time Frame: **About six or seven months after episode 3.3.

Okay so this post is for **MeganMash**, who asked to see something with Nick/Jenny. Hope you like it. 

-

-

-

"_Nick! Don't you dare leave me like this," Jenny cried, shaking his nearly lifeless form. "Please come back," she begged, tears falling freely down her flawless face. _

"_Take care of Sarah, Abby, and Connor for me Jenny. You're in charge now," Cutter told her weakly before the hand she was holding went limp. _

Jenny Louis awoke with a start, in turn waking the man lying next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, seeing the fear in her eyes. "Another nightmare?"

"Always the same," she sighed, sitting up. "What if Connor hadn't of pulled you out of there Nick? How could you have told him to leave you there like that?"

"That doesn't matter now," he told her, rubbing her arm. "That was in the past. We can't change it, so why always worry about it?"

"You of all people should know that we can change the past."

"Yes, we can, but we _won't._ We protect our present, future and most importantly, we protect the ones we care for," he told her leaning forward and kissing her. "We don't fiddle with the past."

"You're right," she sighed. "As always."

"Now go back to sleep. We have to be at the ARC early tomorrow. Lester has one of his metal check ups on the staff."

"Goodnight then," Jenny said pecking him quickly on the lips before laying down and cuddling into him.

"Night," he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

-

-

-

All righty then. That wasn't fantastic. I'm just not used to writing with Nick as a main character. I, as a teenage girl, have issues understanding the mind of an older scientist male. I work better with Abby or Sarah or hell, even Connor, just because I can understand them better, can relate to them better. Hopefully, after more practice with Nick though, future updates will be better. Hopefully…

Spike.


	17. Happiness

**Title: **Happiness (is a warm gun)

**Genre: **General

**Character(s): **Stephen

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None

**Time Frame: **Anytime before season 3

-

-

-

Stephen was always happiest on one of the creature chases. He loved the feeling of the cold metal of the tranquilizer gun growing warm in his bare hand. He loved the thrill of maybe not making it out alive. He loved pulling the trigger and waiting for mere seconds that seemed like hours for the bullet to find contact with the target. He loved watching the giant creatures fall to the ground, knowing that _he_ had stopped them from harming someone else. Oh yes, happiness is most definitely a warm gun.

-

-

-

This is what happens when you listen the Beatles over and over again. I actually like this one quite a lot. There's no romance or dialogue, which was a challenge, but I think it turned out nicely. What do you think?

Spike.


	18. Smile, You're on Camera

**Title: **Smile, You're on Camera

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Character(s): **Becker/Sarah

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Becker's a bit out of character.

**Time Frame: **Episode 3.2

-

-

-

"No one gets in without a pass," Becker told his co-worker.

"It was here earlier," Sarah sighed, digging through her belongings. "Come on Becker. You know who I am."

"For all I know you could be some future clone turned evil."

She stared at him blankly. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Hey stranger things have happened," he shrugged. "Especially here."

"Becker, I'm not a clone."

"Prove it."

"How?"  
"Hm…what would be a question that your clone wouldn't know? I've got it. What did you do last night?"

She glared at him.

"Well?" he asked.

"Fine, last night we went out for dinner then after a few drinks I got drunk. I did warn you I couldn't drink anything stronger than beer. So then you had to take me home and instead of leaving like a decent person would, you stayed to make sure I was okay," she said with a blush, trying to avoid eye contact with the security guard behind Becker, whom he was surely trying to show off for.

"Fine," he smirked. "You're Dr. Sarah Page."

"And you're a git, a bloody stupid git."

"So dinner again tonight?" he asked with her favorite grin. The grin that she could never resist.

"Fine," she sighed. "No drinking though. I really don't like those headaches."

"Works for me," he grinned leaning down and kissing her.

"You guys know you're standing right in front of the camera, right?" the security guard asked them.

"Yeah," Becker laughed as Sarah blushed a bright red and shrieked "What?"

"I made a bet with Connor. I normally wouldn't, but you weren't the only one that drank too much last night."

"You really are a right foul git," she sighed. "I can't believe you. I have to get to work," she said walking past him.

"Sarah, smile. You're on camera," he whispered, gently grabbing her arm and pulling her back to kiss her again.

She couldn't help but smile back at him before going off to her lab to work on the artifact. How did he have that affect on her?

-

-

-


	19. Spiders

**Title: **Spiders

**Genre: **Friendship/Humor

**Character(s): **Connor, Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **One curse word.

**Time Frame: **Any

-

-

-

"Connor!" Abby screamed.

"What's wrong?" he yelled rushing upstairs to her room.

"Big big spider on my bed," she said pointing to her pillow.

"A spider?" he asked shocked. "Just kill it."

"I can't," she whimpered, squirming. "They creep my out."

"It's a spider."  
"Damnit Connor, please just kill it already."

"Fine," he sighed, knocking it off her pillow onto the floor and stepping on it. "There, it's dead."

"Thanks Conn," she smiled, finally relaxed.

"What was that about?" he asked. "You can take on killer creatures but can't kill a spider?"

"Well you know how you have your issues with museums because of I bad memory, I have one with spiders. When we were little me and Jack each had our own obsessions. I liked lizards and he liked spiders. One of my snakes got in his room and ate one of his spiders. He got really mad at me but I told him to get over it, it was just a spider. The next night I woke up in the middle of the night with dozens of spiders crawling all over me," she told him with a shudder.

"That's disgusting," Connor frowned.

"Yeah…"

"How'd you get rid of them before? This is the first time you've ever called me up."

"Rex normally eats them all. He must have missed one. We've been feeding him a bit more, he's probably not hungry enough to eat all of them anymore."

"And before Rex?"

"Why do you think I have so many snakes?" Abby grinned.

"You're serious? You're really _that_ afraid of spiders?"

"Please don't tell anyone," she begged.

"Okay, my lips are sealed. If you need any of the big scary monsters killed, just call. I'll come kill them for you, yeah?"

"Yeah, thanks so much Conn," she smiled kissing him on the cheek.

"What are mates for?" he smiled wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a half hug.

-

-

-

So here's a little friendship one. Okay so this one kind of goes back to season one with the giant insects and Stephen gets bit. Before they go in, Abby and Stephen are talking and her fear of spiders comes up. Figured Connor could play the big strong (laugh) hero for a change.

Tell me what you think,

Spike.


	20. Mo or No 'Mo?

**Title: **'Mo or No 'Mo?

**Genre: **General

**Character(s): **All

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Danny and Lester are teased in this one.

**Time Frame: **Season 3

-

-

-

"I think Lester might be gay," Abby said one night while the team was packed into a small booth at a local pub.

"What?" Becker asked doubtfully.

"No, she does have a point," Sarah said after a moment. "He does care far too much about his appearance and he's never mentioned a girl before."

"So what, maybe he's not just open with his feelings. Besides, I care about my appearance does that mean that I fancy girls?" Jenny asked.

"Course not, you are a girl, it's perfectly logical. It's just Lester just kind of gives off this vibe, don't you think?"

"There weren't any pictures in his apartment of any women either. There were a few of this one man. He was actually quite dashing," Connor told them, causing Sarah to laugh.

"You're not going gay on us now too are you Conn?

"Lester would be happy if he were," Abby chuckled under her breath, causing Becker who was the one within hearing range to choke on his beer.

"What was that Abby?" Jenny asked.

"Nothing," she grinned. "Right Becker?'

"Right," he nodded.

"God, do you have him wrapped around your finger tight enough?" Sarah asked.

"She does not have me wrapped around her finger," Becker protested.

"Face it man, you're whipped," Connor laughed.

"Where's Danny?" Jenny asked.

"Don't know. He said he'd be here," Sarah said.

"As a matter of fact, so did Lester," Abby added.

"You don't think-?" Connor asked.

"No," Jenny said.

"Of course not," Becker agreed. "Although…"

"Lester does seem the type," Abby said.

"And we've never been too sure about Danny," Sarah offered.

"It would be so strange," Jenny told them.

"Stranger things have happened," Connor said with a frown.

-

-

-

Anyone know where the title's from?

Spike


	21. Parents

**Title: **Parents

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Language

**Time Frame: **Season 3 or later

-

-

-

"Abby'll be here later," Connor told the group as they gathered around the metal table.

"Is she sick again?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Pretty bad too."

"Connor how long as she been like this for?" Sarah asked curiously.

"About a week."

"And it's just in the morning right?" she confirmed.

"Yeah, she's normally better around noon or one."

"Is there any possibility that she could be, you know, pregnant?" Jenny asked him.

"No," he told her then sighed, "Maybe" after the memory of two months before came rushing back to him.

--- --- ---

"_Connor! What the hell are you doing in my bed?" Abby shrieked, kicking him onto the floor. She stared down at him and blushed, realizing that he had nothing on. "Fuck," she sighed when she realized she was in the same state of lack of clothing. _

"_I think we already did," Connor sighed, rubbing the back of his head. _

"_How? I don't remember anything from last night…except for Sarah dragging me to the pub- Oh my God. I'm going to kill her. I slept with my flatmate. I slept with my co-worker. There's got to be something in Lester's Great Big Book of Rules about that," she mumbled to herself. _

"_Great, my first time sleeping with Abby and I don't even remember it," he sighed. _

_Abby threw him a look that he was all too familiar with-the 'What the hell, Connor' look as he'd come to call it-before throwing a pillow at his head and sinking back into the covers, grumbling something inaudible. _

--- --- ---

"Maybe?" Jenny asked.

"Remember that day that Sarah dragged all of us to the pub. We both had too much to drink," Connor sighed, hitting his head on the table. "This can't be happening."

"A baby is a blessing Connor. Besides, it's not a fact yet. She could just have a stomach bug," Sarah told him. "Why don't you go home and check on her."

"Pick up an at home pregnancy test on the way," Jenny suggested.

"This is so not the way I wanted to find out I might be a father," he sighed gathering up his things.

"Good luck mate," Becker said.

He threw him a glare.

"What if she is? What if she is pregnant and she kills me for it? She hasn't exactly said anything about wanted to be a mother. Besides, we aren't even that serious yet."

"Connor, go home. That's an order," Danny told him with a pat on the back. "Take her some ice cream too. Pregnant women _love _ice cream."

"I hate you all," he sighed leaving.

--- --- ---

"Abby, I'm home," he called taking the ice cream over to the freezer. He'd gotten her favorite- cookie dough.

"Conn, I think we might have a problem," she called back down.

"I know," he said going up the stairs, taking the bag with the test up with him. He dropped the box on her bed with a shy smile. "Thought you might need it."

"Thanks," she sighed. "I figured it out today. How could I not have noticed? It's been a month. I mean, I've never really kept an exact count on when I should start, but still, how could I go two months without realizing it?" she asked, burring her head in her hands.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Whatever happens, we'll get through it. Just like always, yeah?" he said rubbing her back gently.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I'm scared," she admitted after a minute.

"Me too," he chuckled nervously.

Abby stared at the box without moving. "I can't do it Connor."

"Sure you can," he said. "You're Abby Maitland. You fight dinosaurs. You fight future predators. You can pee on a stick, yeah?"

"Give me the stupid thing," she sighed, throwing the blankets off.

"It'll be alright, now matter what. I promise," he said kissing her quickly.

"Right," she said going to the bathroom.

She came out five minutes later and walked over to him, wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling herself as close as she possibly could.

"What'd it say?" he asked.

She nodded into his chest. "I'm pregnant."

"That's great Abby," he said hugging her tighter. "Really, it is. You're going to have a baby. We're going to have a baby."

"Connor, I'm not sure that if that's a good thing."

"Why not?" he asked pulling away to look at her.

"Connor, we're barely in our late twenties. We can't raise a baby. Especially not with our careers."

"Of course we can," Connor told her.

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not, really. I mean we can do this. _You _can do this."

"We can," she nodded. "Both of us. I can't do it alone."

"You already I know I love you."

"I love you too."

"Then what's stopping us?" he asked.

"You're delusional."

"Maybe, but we _can_ do it. Together just like you said."

She nodded again, this time more violently and smiled. "You're right."

He hugged her quickly before kissing her deeply.

"I'm going to get fat and disgusting," she sighed.

"No you won't," he objected. "You'll be beautiful and you'll have that maternal glow and you'll love it."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know it'll go so badly?"

"I don't," Abby admitted.

"Well, I'm sure you won't get fat and disgusting," Connor said, kissing the top of her head.

"Should we tell the others?" she asked.

"They kind of already know. Well not for sure, but they suspected it. Jenny and Sarah were the ones that pointed it out to me. Oh and Danny said to get ice cream so there's some cookie dough flavored in the freezer."

"My favorite."

"I know."

"We're going to be parents," Abby laughed.

"I know," Connor beamed, laughing as well.

"Celebrate with ice cream?" she asked.

"Sounds perfect."

-

-

-

Let me know what you think.

Love,

Spike.


	22. Can't Let Go

**Title: **Can't Let Go

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing/Character: **Nick/Jenny

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Mopey Jenny

**Time Frame: **After 3.3

-

-

-

Everyone says I need to move on but I can't let go of Nick Cutter. When he died so did our chance of falling in love, getting married and growing old together. When he died so did a love that never got to blossom. I really should be able to move on. We never were together. We never even went out for our drinks. Then again, maybe that's why it's so hard to let go. I'll never know what it could have been like, so I'll always wonder. I'll always question. What if? What if he didn't die? What if we went out that for drinks instead? What if we went out more after that? What if we _did _fall in love? What if he proposed? What if there was a little one running around? Always 'What if?' Always wondering, never knowing… Never being able to let go.

-

-

-

I really do want to write a happy Nick/Jenny, it's just not working too great. Maybe the next time around.

Spike.


	23. Drinks

**Title: **Drinks

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Nick/Jenny

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None

**Time Frame: **Season 3

-

-

-

"Nick, would you like to grab a drink after work?" Jenny asked her refection in the mirror. "No, remember that drink we talked about, well are you busy tonight? God, this is ridiculous," she sighed shaking her head. "You're an amazing PR agent. You look great. You have a very successful life. Now go out there and tell the bloke how you feel." She splashed her face with water before drying it and leaving the bathroom.

"Cutter!" she gasped nearly running into him as she turned the corner.

"Oh Jenny, there you are. I was just coming to look for you. Lester needs to talk to you."

"Okay, I'll go then," she said walking past him. "Actually," she said turning back to face him with a smile. "I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink with me tonight."

"Sure," he nodded. "I suggest you get going though before Lester uses the intercom to find you. It's not very pleasant when he does."

"Right, thanks," she said turning to go to her boss's office with a smile.

-

-

-

Yes! No angst. Finally…

With love,

Spike.


	24. Innocence

**Title: **Innocence

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Characters: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Pre-lemon-ish

**Time Frame: **Season 3 or later

-

-

-

Abby knew that Connor had never been a ladies man, but she'd never expected that he'd still be a virgin. She had to admit though, she was happy that she would be the one to steal his innocence. She giggled to herself before undoing the button on his pants.

-

-

-

Okay, not quite sure what made me write this but I guess it's okay.

Spike.


	25. Smile

**Title: **Smile

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing/Characters: **Stephen/Abby

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Character death

**Time Frame: **Season 2 finale

-

-

-

As I wait in the room full of creatures- creatures who are waiting to tear me to shreds- I think of one thing and one thing only. I think of Abby's smile. Her bright smile that lights up her entire face. When she's really smiling, I mean _really _smiling; she shows her teeth and her eyes sparkle a brighter blue.

The first time I saw her smile was in the Forest of Dean when Cutter asked hr to join our new team. I think of all her all smiles as the creatures circle around me. The time when I saved her from the futuristic predator, she hugged me tightly and smiled whispering a 'thanks Stephen'. I think of the time that she came to pick me up from the hospital. She skirt flittered around her legs as she grinned up at me, 'Come on, I'll take you home.' Damn, why did I have to tell her I had a girlfriend? No, I'm not going to think that way. I'm not going to die regretting anything.

I think of the time in the ambulance. I told her she was beautiful and she told me I was delusional. I asked her out to dinner and she agreed. Not only that, but she said she'd stay the night as well. The though of Abby in my bed brought a smile to my face. _This _was how I was going to die. I was going to die happy, thinking about the girl I fancied.

The creatures are getting closer; I can feel the breath of a Phorusrhacids slightly blowing my hair. There's only a few seconds left and I think of Abby's other smiles. The smiles she'll show throughout the day when she's wearing her favorite pair of jeans and that sexy little leather jacket. I can feel on the creatures touching my arm and I know this is it. I'm a goner. The last thing I think of is my favorite smile of Abby's. It's the smile that she gets when she's talking to me. It's my smile. She reserves it for me and me alone. She smiles real big, _really_ smiles and her eyes shine brighter than normal. I picture her laughing, 'Bye Stephen,' as if she'll see me tomorrow at work…

-

-

-

Okay the rough draft of this is like 10 sentences long, so it grew…a lot. Tell me what you think.

Spike.


	26. Rules

**Title: **Rules

**Genre: **Romance/Humor

**Pairing/Character: **Lester/Connor

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Slash

**Time Frame: **Season 3

**Author's Notes: **Okay so this is a challenge from Tabby of Spike and Tabby, yes I am Tabby. She wanted me to do a Lester/Connor entitled 'Rules' so here it is.

-

-

-

"Fine, you can stay with me," Lester sighed giving into Connor's puppy dog face. "But there will be rules."

"Okay, like what?" Connor asked.

"I'll email you the complete list later. Right now I have to go settle a phone call with Christine Johnson," He sighed. "That women can make G-Rexes hide its tail and cower just by looking at it the wrong way."

"Can't you just tell me them now?" he asked.

"It would take entirely too long and I just don't have that much time to waste," Lester smirked, before going off to his office.

--

Connor checked his email alter that day and sighed when he opened the attachment from Lester's email. The list was two and a half pages long in Word and at the end of them all in bold, underlined letters was: FAILURE TO FOLLOW THESE RULES WITH RESULT IN PUNISHMENT SEEN FIT BY SIR JAMES LESTER!

Connor gulped before reading off the list out loud.

Do not annoy me.

Don't touch the artwork.

Do not sit on the couch.

Do not sit in the armchairs.

Do not touch the thermostat.

Do NOT play video games!!

Connor stopped read. No video games? Surely that was a joke. He went to Lester's office, a baffled expression on his face. "No video games?" he asked helplessly.

"Yes Connor. No video games. I will not have you rotting your brain in my presence."

"But Abby lets me play video games all the time," he whined.

"Yes but Miss Maitland also lets you run around in your boxers. That number 37 by the way. Trousers but be worn at all times, except when showering or using the toilet."

"This is absurd Lester. What am I supposed to do to entertain myself?"

"You'll think of something, Scrappy. Now go find Daphne and do whatever it is I pay you two to do."

"But…"

"Go Connor. Now. Before I fire you," Lester said pinching the bridge of his nose. How did that geek manage to give him such horrible headaches?

--

"I'm bored," Connor complained for the tenth time that night. "And my bum hurts from sitting on the ground for so long. Hardwood isn't very comfortable."

"What do you want me to do about that?" Lester asked.

"Can I sit on the couch?" Connor asked hopefully.

"Will you be quite if I let you?"

"Yes?"

"Fine," he sighed.

"Yes!" Connor grinned jumping onto the white leather couch.

Ten minutes later, Connor whined, "Please Lester, can I please play my video game?"

"Connor you're annoying me," he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose for the umpteenth time that night.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, strumming his finger on the couch.

_Th-thump, th-thump, th-thump_

"Be. Still," Lester said through clenched teeth.

"Sorry."

"Just sit there. Don't move. Be still and quite and watch the news."

"Fine," he sighed. Though mere minutes later he began clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

_Tock, tock, tock_

Lester let out a final sigh before heaving himself out of the chair and storming over to Connor. He placed his hand on the couch on either side of him before huffing, "Shut up!" and kissing him.

Connor let out an undignified squeak and the other man's lips pressed against his own. Within seconds of the squeak though, he let out an equally embarrassing moan when the older man's tongue slid against his bottom lip. He opened his mouth, letting Lester explore the inside of his mouth as he did the same to him, their tongues battling for control. Lester tangled one of his hands into Connor's hair and Connor pulled him down onto his lap, tugging him closer. The older man laid him down onto his back and smirked. "Entertained yet?"

Connor could only manage to nod eagerly before pulling Lester into another kiss.

-

-

-

Okay so first slash in here. Tell me what you think.

Love,

Spike.


	27. Why?

**Title: **Why?

**Genre: **Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Talk of abuse.

**Time Frame: **Anytime really.

**Inspiration: **An interview with Hannah Spearritt on her character Abby Maitland and episode 3.07 (I think)

**Author's Notes: **Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I haven't really been adding these, have I? Well, I don't own it. You don't have to be a geeky genius like Connor to figure that one out.

-

-

I'd had been teaching Connor how to kickbox for about a week. We were currently taking our biscuit break that Connor insisting on having halfway through the lesson.

"Hey Abby," he asked, his mouth filled with lemon squares. "What got you interested in kickboxing?"

"Chew Connor," I sighed. He really did need to learn how to talk without a mouth full. "My mum."

"Oh, did she kixbox too?" he asked cheerfully.

"No, she just hit," I mumbled sadly.

He put down his sweet and turned to face me, his eyes filled with concern. "What?"

"Nothing, Conn, forget I said anything, yeah?" I said standing up to go back over to the punching bag.

"No,' he said pulling me back down on the couch. "This is the kind of thing we tell each other, Abs. We're a couple. We should know about each other's childhood. You know all about mine and the only thing I know about yours is that you have a brother."

"I dunno Conn."

"You can tell me anything."

"I know," I sighed, crawling onto his lap and leaning her back against his chest. I didn't want to see his expression as I told him the story and I started to cry, I didn't want him to see.

"Mum was more into boxing. Only instead of using a punching bag, she used me and Jack. More me but that was because I would always try to get him out of there before she starting one of her fits. I started taking lessons when I was sixteen."

"Abby that's awful," Connor whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't be, you didn't do anything to hurt me. You're crazy ex-girlfriend on the other hand…well that's a different story but never you," I laughed, turning around to kiss him.

"Did it ever get really bad?" he asked, ignoring my jab at a change of subject.

"You don't want to hear bout it Conn. Besides, that's way in the past. I mean Jack's already forgiven her and everything."

"But have you?"

"I got beat up a lot more than he did," I shrugged.

"How bad was it?"

I let out a sigh. If I was ever going to tell anyone about it, I'd tell Connor. I just never thought I'd have to. "The worst was one night when I was sixteen. I'd snuck out to go to this concert. I'd taken jack with me so she wouldn't take her anger out on him if she found out I was gone. She was sick and she drank too much. She wasn't right in the head, but that's no excuse for what she did to us. Anyway, we got back around three. We crawled up the rose bush and into my window. She was waiting on the bed. I'd come up before Jack so I saw her first. Her eyes had this crazed look in them so I shut the window behind me and locked, so at least he'd be safe.

"I could tell she'd had more to drink than normal, which meant that night was going to be pretty bad. She reeked like alcohol and she had an empty vodka bottle in her hand that had been nearly full early that day. She yelled at me, then shook my around a bit, screaming that I was a useless cow and ruining Jack's life with my 'late night devil stunts'. She said some other things but I don't really remember what. I do remember Jack beating on the window for me to let him in and then her bringing the bottle down on my head while I was turned towards the window.

"Everything after that is kind of fuzzy. Jack told me in the hospital room that I'd fought back and was doing really well, but I was dizzy from the blow and just passed out. Jack had gone to one of the neighbor's houses and rang the ambulance who then contacted the police.

"I had a few broken ribs, twelve stitches in my head, a wicked concussion and was covered in bruises, but Jack was unscathed, except for the cuts on his hands that he'd gotten from rushing back down the rose bush. We got to say with my aunt for the next two years until I was old enough to take care of Jack on my own."

Connor turned me around and traced the pale scar on my hairline. "Is that what this is from?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"I wish I could make it so that it never happened. Make you forget it all," he mumbled, his voice hurt. It felt good to have told someone though, especially Connor.

"It made me tough," I shrugged before kissing him.

"Abby, I promise I'll never ever hurt you, or let anyone else. I promise," he whispered trailing light kisses on my face- my nose, my forehead, just under my eyelids, m my temples and finally back down to my lips.

I was grateful I had Connor and his protection, even if I could take care of myself. It ws nice to know that he'd always be there for me.

-

-

-

Okay don't worry, after this one there will be a lot of happy wedding stuff.

Spike.


	28. Proposal

**Title: **Proposal

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **fluff

**Time Frame: **Anytime really.

**Inspiration: **Say Yes to the Dress, Don't tell the Bride, my cousin's wedding and the song Lucky by Jason Maraz and Colbie Caillat.

**Author's Notes: **Thank you guys so much for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I haven't really been adding these, have I? Well, I don't own it. You don't have to be a geeky genius like Connor to figure that one out.

-

-

-

"Okay, Conn, what's going on?" Abby asked. He'd been jumpy for the past week and unexplainably nervous.

"Huh?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"You've been a nervous wreak all week. What's bothering you?" she asked brushed back his bangs. She'd learned a couple of days ago that it drove Connor crazy. He'd barely been able to think strait the last time she'd done it.

"Nothing," he told her, with a shudder. God, how did she learn to do that to him?  
"Come on, Conn, you can tell me anything, yeah? Isn't that what you're always telling me?"

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," she objected.

"Okay, I wasn't sure how to do this. That's what's been making me so nervous,' he said pulling a small box out of his box as he slid down to the floor on one knee. "Will you marry me Abby? I know we haven't been together for all that long, but we've been best mates for years. You know more about me than anyone else and I love you more than I could even think to love anyone else- not that I would. I want us to have it all, Abby. I want us to have the brilliant friendship, amazing wedding, chasing the deadly dinosaurs and then growing old and grey together," he'd told her. "So, will you marry me?"

"Of course I will Connor. I love you too, more than anything," she said leaning forward to kiss him.

He lifted her up and spun her around. Abby laughed, throwing her arms around his neck and prayed that they didn't trip over the coffee table- this was still Connor.

'Sorry I didn't have anything fancier planned out," he said once they once they were cuddling on the couch, and Abby admired the white and gold band and circular diamond of her engagement ring.

"We're not fancy people Connor. In fact, the last time we tried to act fancy we got chased by terror birds and Christine's military," she laughed. "This was perfect. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

"I'm glad," he smiled kissing her yet again. She was finally, truly his.

-

-

-

Thought I'd do some happy stuff after the last one.

Spike.


	29. Wedding

**Title: **Wedding

**Genre: **Family

**Pairing/Character: **Nick/Abby (not as a couple!)

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Nada

**Time Frame: **Anytime really.

**Inspiration: **Say Yes to the Dress, Don't tell the Bride, my cousin's wedding, and a cute Father/Daughter relationship fic with Nick and Abby.

**Author's Notes:** follow up to _Proposal _

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

"Nick," Abby asked, coming into his office. "I have a really big favor to ask of you?"

"What's that?" he asked looking up from his 3-D module. He could tell by her tone that it was serious, not just something to do with the ARC or anomalies.

"For mine and Connor's wedding do you think that you could give me away. You don't have to. It's just my father was never really there, and you've always treated me like a daughter."

"Of course I will Abby," he smiled.

"Thank you!" she beamed. She twitched a little and Cutter laughed, "Come here." She did so, careful not to disturb his anomaly predictor and he pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks," she grinned, knowing that he wasn't much one for hugs.

"You know I think of you as I daughter. Just don't tell Sarah," he winked "we don't want her to get jealous."

Abby laughed before hugging him again.

-

-

-

Don't know if this could be considered fluff since it's not romance. But I thought it was cute. Tell me what you think.

Spike.


	30. Torture

**Title: **Torture

**Genre: **Friendship

**Pairing/Character: **Abby, Sarah, Jenny, Connor, and Elizabeth (Connor's cousin)

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None

**Time Frame: **follow up to _Proposal _and _Wedding. _

**Inspiration: **Say Yes to the Dress, Don't tell the Bride, my cousin's wedding.

**Author's Notes:**I'm normally against OC's but I needed someone from Connor's family and we get nothing about his family so yeah and I actually like Elizabeth.

**Disclaimer: **You love to hurt me don't you stupid disclaimer?

-

-

-

"Do we really have to do this?" Abby asked.

"Yes," Sarah and Jenny grinned together.

"We're going to find you the perfect dress," Sarah told her.

"Why does this seem like torture?" she sighed.

"It won't be. It'll be fun," Jenny assured her.

"Sick sense of fun if you ask me," she grumped.

"Oh happy up, and we didn't ask you," Jenny laughed smacking her lightly on the arm. "Now, let's go."

"Connor, help!" Abby cried as they passed the couch were he was watching some car show that Jack had gotten him addicted to. At least it wasn't sci-fi.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"They're taking me dress shopping," she shuddered.

"Oh well, have fun," he grinned, grateful that it wasn't him going.

"We will," Sarah beamed happily, dragging Abby towards the door.

"Traitor," she grumbled, throwing him a look.

"Hey guys, try to bring her back in one piece. If it gets too much, let her go look at the lizards at the pet store next to the dress shop," Connor laughed.

"You think a few lizards will make it better?"

"Doesn't it always?" he laughed.

Well, he did have a point. "Let's get this over with."

Connor chuckled.

"Hey, don't get too happy. You have to go tux shopping next," she warned.

"Yeah but I get to go with Cutter, Becker and Jack."

"And one Sir James Lester," she laughed.

"What?"

"Well you did want your cousin in the wedding. We didn't have enough groomsmen. Elizabeth's going down the isle with Jack. Jenny with Lester and Sarah with Becker. Besides, Lester will make sure the tuxes match the dresses," Abby told him. "At least you've only got one evil one going with you. I've got these two and Elizabeth. Don't get me wrong, I love Beth to death but God, the girl can shop."

"I'm sorry. I really do get the lucky group," he said coming over and kissing her goodbye.

"Okay, now let's go," Sarah sighed, tugging at her arm like an eager child.

"Okay, okay, I'm ready now," she said giving Connor one last peck on the lips before leaving.

--

"Hey Abby!" Elizabeth smiled when she saw her enter the shop.

"Hey Beth," she smiled back, giving her a hug. "This is Jenny and Sarah," she said pointing to each of her friends in turn. "And this is Connor's cousin, Elizabeth."

"Are you guys from the ARC too?" Elizabeth asked.

"What?" Sarah asked.

"How do you know that?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, you know how Jack figured out about it, well turns out Elizabeth is just as nosy," Abby told them.

"Well the stupid detector wouldn't stop beeping. It woke me up and then Connor, being the idiot that he is, mentioned the anomaly and of course Rex isn't just some exotic lizard. Anyone could figure that out," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh God, you better hope her and Jack never team up," Jenny laughed. "Your and Connor's life would be hell."

"Too late. When I introduced the two, Connor was having issues with Nancy so I went up to help him. When we came back down, Jack had her pressed up against the wall and they were snogging each either senseless."

"We were not!" Elizabeth protested.

"Hey, Abby can't really talk. We found her and Connor doing the exact same thing in the plant room," Jenny told her.

"Only Abby had Connor pressed against the wall. Then Connor decided to actually be a man and crawled over her on the table. I'm surprised they didn't break any beakers, honestly. I think they forgot that the glass is clear and you can see through it though," Sarah laughed. "We all got a show and Becker says there's a video of it somewhere in the files."

"Okay, we said we would never bring that up again. Remind me to find and burn that tape," Abby blushed as the other three girls laughed.

"Maybe we should see if _we_ could find it and play it at the wedding," Elizabeth laughed.

"Can we just go try on dresses on now?" Abby huffed.

"Did you check to make sure that the pet store's open?" Sarah mock whispered to Sarah.

"It's open until eight. We're good."

"You know I can here you right?" Abby asked her two friends.

"Of course," they grinned.

--

Six dresses and some more teasing later, Abby came out of the dressing room beaming.

"This is it," she told them.

IT was a fairly simple dress with a simple bodice, strapless top, and full pinched up skirt. What she really loved though was the black ribbon that tied across her waist.

"It's prefect!" Elizabeth clapped.

"You look beautiful," Jenny grinned.

"You have to get it," Sarah agreed.

Abby smiled into the mirror once more before going back in the dressing room to take it off. She bought the dress and then turned to the other three. "Your turn."

--

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Sarah asked.

"A little black dress," Jenny told her.

"Black?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a black and white wedding. Connor and I agreed on something simple. Oh and Jenny I want your dress to maybe be a bit different, yeah?'

"Okay and thanks for making me your maid of honor."

"You're my best mate, well aside from Connor of course."

"Oh and Nick told me to tell you that he's really glad you asked him to give you up."

"So when are you two going to tie the knot?"

"We've actually talked about it a bit," Jenny admitted with a grin.

Abby smiled. "Oh hey, it looks like they found one," she said as Sarah and Elizabeth came back holding matching dresses.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked.

Abby admired the dresses. "They look perfect. Go try them on," she urged. She had to admit now that her dress was picked out and secured she was actually enjoying picking out the bridal parties dresses.

"The best thing is that they can even add a white ribbon to Jenny's," Sarah told her.

"Well let's see them on!"

"You too Jen, yours is in the dressing room," Elizabeth told her.

The three came out a few minutes later and Abby nodded her head grinning. They hit each girl just above the knee and had spaghetti straps and an empire waist. They were perfect for the outdoor wedding they were planning.

"What do you think?" Abby asked.

"Hey love it's all your choice," Elizabeth smiled.

"I love them but if you don't speak up."

"They're perfect," Jenny smiled seeing how much her friend loved the dresses and they really did look great on all of them.

"These for sure," Sarah nodded.

"And you thought this was going to be hard," Elizabeth laughed.

"Maybe Connor really will have the worse group," Abby smirked.

"I say we celebrate with lunch. There's this great little café down the road. The food there is great and pretty inexpensive as well," Elizabeth suggested.

"I second that."  
"Me too," Jenny nodded.

"Let's go," Sarah smiled.

-

-

-

Yes, I know, I have a current obsession with weddings. I blame the wedding shows and my cousin's wedding.

Spike.


	31. SixtySeven Percent

**Title: **67%

**Genre: **General

**Pairing/Character: **Abby, Connor

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **None

**Time Frame: **Season 1 or 2

**Inspiration: **100 challenge prompt thing-a-majig

**Author's Notes:**This was actually one of the first ones I wrote. I just never got around to typing it up.

**Disclaimer: **Nope…don't own it.

-

-

-

"Hey Abby?'

"Yes Connor?"

"How much do I annoy you?"

"What?"

"From a scale of zero to one hundred, what percent of the time do you think I annoy you?"

"Where did that come from?'

"I made a bet with Stephen. He said that I had to annoy you at least eighty percent of the time, but I said no more than seventy."

"Fine you annoy me…um, probably sixty-seven percent of the time," Abby told him after a moment.

"Ha! I won! I finally beat Stephen!" Connor beamed.

"I'm guessing I have to tell that to Stephen as well?" she laughed.

"Yeah, he'll as you tomorrow."

"Do guys every grow up?" she chuckled to her self.

-

-

-

Spike.


	32. Secrets

**Title: **Secrets

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Becker/Abby mentions of Connor/Sarah and Danny/Becker

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None

**Time Frame: **Season 3

**Inspiration: **I dunno…

**Author's Notes:** People said that they liked the Becker/Abby so I figured I'd do another one.

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

"We've really got to stop doing this," Abby laughed as Becker kissed her neck.

"Stop what? Stop kissing you?" Becker asked.

"No, don't stop kissing me. Just- we can't keep hiding in empty labs and offices to snog ourselves silly.

"Why not?" he asked, nuzzling his nose into the crook of her neck.

"Okay now stop, Beck. I can't think strait when you do that," she said pulling his face up so she was looking at him. "We can't keep this up. Sooner or later, someone is going to walk in on us."

"We'll figure it out when it happens," he said kissing the tip of her nose.

"Connor already suspects it. He cornered me last night and nearly got it out of me but Sid or Nancy broke something upstairs so I was able to get rid of him, but I won't be able to again and I'm sure he'll bring it up again. And I'm almost positive Sarah's figured it out," she told him as she played with the short hairs on the back of his neck, sending shivers down his back. She grinned to herself as he added,

"If she's got it figured then she'll have told Jenny who'd be sure to tell Danny. Well, it looks like the whole team knows already so why are we still hiding it?"

"You're the one that wanted to keep it a secret. Remember it was unprofessional."

"Screw professionalism," he chuckled, kissing her again.

"Are you implying that you want to shag me, Becker?"

"Are you offering?"

"Okay, I'm serious," she laughed as he bit her bottom lip. "No more hiding out at work. Either we wait until after work, or we tell everyone."

"Fine," he sighed, pulling away from her. "We'll tell them, right now," he grinned, leading her out the door and down the hall.

"Seriously?" she grinned, just as they ran into Jenny as they turned they corner.

"Ah, there you are. Abby your face is all read. Becker what have you done to the poor girl? Her hair's a complete mess. Surely you weren't doing anything _inappropriate_?"

"Jenny!" Abby shrieked.

"What? Oh we all know about you two. God, even Connor knows it. He and Sarah were giggling about it over that artifact earlier."

"Those two have gotten pretty close," Abby said in her defense. "I heard Connor on the phone with her last night."

"And when we find them together in a storage cupboard then we'll tease them too. Now hurry up, Danny's looking for you, unless you want to explain to him where you've been."

"God, you'd make a perfect mother," she grumbled as she walked past her.

"And you will too," she grinned, causing Becker to stiffen and flush a deep red and Abby to turn back around to face her.

"Don't even bring that up. I have a hard enough time keeping up with my pre-historic babies, I don't to worry about human ones too," she shuddered. Becker relaxed at her words and let out a sigh of relief.

"Though, I suppose chasing kids around would be more vigorous than kickboxing," she shrugged as she went off to find Danny. "And babies are kind of cute, and they are really sweet and cuddling. Dressing them each morning would be fun and…" her voice drifted off as she made her way further down the hall.

"She was kidding right?" Becker asked, fear clear in her eyes.

"Who knows with Abby," she grinned, before following her flaxen haired friend. She was halfway down the hall when she turned back to him. "Oh and Becker, I think you forgot something."

"What's that?" he asked.

"What do you normally have permanently strapped across your shoulder?"

"Oh, gun, right," he said walking back towards the room to get it.

"So what did you do to the poor man to make him forget his precious baby?" Jenny asked Abby down in the main room.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I had to remind him about to go back and get his gun."

"Oh, well I have no idea, but I've got to admit that I love it," she chuckled.

"There's just something about having a man under your complete control that is so satisfying isn't there?" Jenny laughed.

"Talking about Danny, yeah?" Abby asked.

"Possibly," she grinned as he looked over and smiled at her. She smiled back, a faint blush spreading across her face.

"Who'd of thought that we'd all find someone here at the ARC," Abby said shaking her head as she watched Becker come down the stairs. "Well everyone except Lester anyway."

"I don't know. Christine seemed to fancy him a bit."

"Okay, Jenny that's disgusting," Abby gagged as Becker came up behind them.

"You two gossip more than married old hags," he told them.

"Well, there's not an open anomaly. There's nothing better to do," she said turning to face him.

"I could think of something," he grinned.

"I'm sure you could," she laughed as he proceeded to kiss her.

"Keep it PG you two," Jenny sighed before going over to help Danny with some paperwork.

-

-

-

Okay, I really like Becker/Abby, like almost as much as Connor/Abby. So don't be surprised if you see more of it.

Also, don't be afraid to tell me what you want to see. Seriously guys, I'm going to run out of ides sooner or later…

Spike!


	33. Expectations

**Title: **Expectations

**Genre: **General/Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Jenny, Nick

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Character death

**Time Frame: **episode 3.3

**Inspiration: **episode 3.3

**Author's Notes:** More of Jenny wishing Nick was still alive.

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

I'd expected him to come back out alive. I begged him not to go back in the first place. I'd love to think that he'd only gone in for the artifact, not to save his not-exactly-ex-wife. I expected him to come out, coughing a bit due to the smoke. The paramedics would have given him oxygen and I would have helped him over to the truck and held his hand as he regained the ability to breathe on his own again as we watched the fireman save the ARC.

I'd expected that he'd be alive and well. Too bad our job only throws us the unexpected.

-

-

-

Okay so do y'all like that I update a bunch of chapters at once or do you think that I should just stick to one at time?

I love your thoughts (and you too)!

Spike.


	34. Goodbye Love

**Title: **Goodbye Love

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Character death

**Time Frame: **Any

**Inspiration: **The song from RENT.

**Author's Notes:** I can't believe I killed Connor!

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

Abby stared at the gravestone, tears falling down her face. It was her fault he was dead. He faced the creature so she didn't have to, to save her.

"Why did he do it Jenny?" she mumbled.

"Because he loved you."

"Then why did he leave me?"

"Because he had to protect you and the baby."

"That's not how we do it though. I protect him," she sobbed.

"Maybe he wanted to be the hero for a change."

"How did you get through it," she asked after a moment. "You know, after Nick died."

"Day by day," Jenny told her, wrapping her in a hug.

"I don't think I can do it…not without him. I can't raise a kid on my own."

"You have to do it…for him. Besides you're not alone. You've got the rest of the team."

"I hate this job," she sighed.

"You'll get through it. I promise."

"Don't promise," Abby told her. "He promised he'd come back and he didn't." Her shoulders racked as more tears came down, more violently than before. "He promised Jen. He locked me in three so I wouldn't get hurt. Then he broke his promise."

"I know Ab, but it'll be okay. It'll all work out."

"I don't want to go home. It won't be right without him."

"Do you want to stay with me for a few days?"

"Maybe," she sniffled. "Yeah, thanks Jenny."

"I'm going to go wait in the car. Take as much time as you need," Jenny told her before leaving her alone.

Abby sunk down onto her knees in front of the gravestone and traced the engraving. 'Connor Temple. Beloved husband and cherished teammate. A true Hero.'

"God, Conn, how could you leave me like this? How am I going to raise this baby on my own? Why'd you lock me in there? We could have faced it together. You would have lived, and then I we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't know what if feels like to lose the only person I can every truly love. I love you Connor," she chocked out before her words were incoherent through the sobs. She kissed the cold stone before leaning against it.

Twenty minutes later, Jenny came over to her, having seen the entire thing from the truck. Abby was no longer tired, but that was only because she had nothing left to cry out. "Come on Abby," Jenny said helping her up. "Let's go."

"It won't always hurt this bad will it?" Abby whispered.

"No," Jenny told her as they made their way over to the government vehicle. "It'll always hurt, but the pain dulls with time."

-

-

-

So me and my friend noticed that all of my favorite characters end up dying in TV shows and movies. I always end up killing my favorite characters in my stories too, whether they're original characters and fanfiction characters. I'm actually surprised I haven't killed Connor off sooner.

Spike.


	35. Help

Okay guys, so I just want to let you know what's going on with this story. I've rushed into it, writing too much too fast and am rapidly losing interest it. I promise I'm going to try my hardest to finish it. I've got some plans for up coming chapters, which always helps. But I'd really like to know what you guys want to see. Seriously….

So this is what I have planned so far.

I'm going to finish the wedding series. There will be a few more chapters that go to that. Stag Night and Hen Night- self explanatory. Finally- the actual wedding. Monkey See, Monkey Do- Nick proposes to Jenny. The Honeymoon- an anomaly interrupts their honeymoon.

Then I'm going to do one of the 50 sentences things that everyone and their granny has done, but somehow I have not. Only they won't be sentences because that is pretty much impossible for me. But they will all be 100 words or less. The set is going to be entirely Nick/Jenny

Sorry, this wasn't an actual chapter. The next one will be, I promise.

Love y'all,

Spike.


	36. Jenny and Nick part I

**Title: **50, Set one, Part one.

**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Family

**Pairing/Character: **Nick/Jenny

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Possible character death…

**Time Frame: **Varies…

**Inspiration: **The 50 Sentences stories.

**Author's Notes:** Yeah, I can't do just one sentence. So I'll try to keep it under 100 words for every theme.

**Disclaimer: **YES! Um, maybe? Fine, NO! Happy?

-

-

-

**#1- Ring**

Nick placed the quarter in the toy dispenser, his 'niece' pulling on his coat, telling him to hurry up. He showed her the little plastic ring and she giggled. "Give it to Auntie Jenny. Then you two can be married like Mommy and Daddy. "You know Luc, I think I will," he laughed, leading the brown haired, blue eyes toddler over to the waiting love of his life.

**#2- Hero**

Everyone thought that Nick was the hero of the group. He however, knew that Jenny was the real hero, his hero. She'd saved him in a way that no one else could, not even Claudia Brown. She taught him how to fall in love again, how to forget about Helen and forgive Stephen. She'd saved him, by falling in love with him, and in turn making him fall in love with her as well.

**#3- Memory **

Nick remembers the first time he saw Jenny Louis. His first thought was 'Claudia's back,' but he soon realized that this women, this Miss Louis, was completely different than Claudia Brown. She was strong and beautiful- she didn't need someone there to hold her hand and protect her. She could smooth talk her way out of anything, or into it. Nick was glad that he'd been introduced to her though, glad that he'd gotten another chance at love.

**#4- Box**

Jenny found the box on Nick's side of the closet, hidden under the t-shirts that he normally wore to bed. She hadn't been snooping- really, she was just moving stuff around to try to find room for her dress for Sarah's wedding- when the shirts, and the box underneath them, fell to the ground. She debated looking inside, opening it just a bit. She bit her lip, knowing she shouldn't, she _really _shouldn't. However the need to confirm what was inside, the need to see it, got the better of her. She opened the box and grinned with a little squeal before rushing off to ring Abby.

**#5- Run**

She begged him to run- to leave her there under the wood, and somewhat protected from the velocriraptor- but he refused, throwing himself over her, letting the creature's claws and teeth dig into his skin instead of hers. Now, as she stood in front of his grave, she wished that she could run. Run from the pain and the hurt. Run from the memories. Just run away from it all.

**#6- Hurricane**

Jenny had never been in a hurricane but she figured it was kind of similar to loving Nick Cutter. He shook up her life, making her fall for him and leave her fiancé. She'd never been that type of woman. The type of girl to fall for another man when she already had one, but Nick was different- thrilling and exciting. She never knew if they would make it out alive, but she loved the excitement of loving the professor almost as much as she loved the professor himself.

**#7- Wings**

When Nick kissed her, Jenny felt like she had wings.

**#8- Cold**

Jenny liked ht cold. It reminded her of the time the fungus had contaminated her body. While she'd been out of it, she'd seen Nick Cutter again. He came over to her and kissed her forehead, telling her live. To live for him…

**#9- Red**

Nick loved when Jenny blushed. Whether it was because of him saying something that embarrassed her, or due to the heat or the cold, he loved the red that drifted to her cheeks. Then, when he pointed out that she was blushing, she would turn an even darker shade, adding to his delight.

**#10- Drink**

Jenny had finally gotten her drink with Nick. He'd actually asked her. The only problem was, she didn't exactly remember much of that night…or how she ended up in Nick Cutter's bed (fully clothed- thank God). She, however, was not objecting to the warmth of his arms around her. A warmth that not even the strongest of drinks could compare to.

**#11- Midnight**

Jenny sat on Abby's couch, drink in hand, waiting for the countdown to start. Abby and Connor had thrown a New Year's party and Nick had just walked through the door when the twenty second countdown started. He muttered a quick 'hello' to everyone before grabbing a beer and sitting down next to Jenny. "Sorry I'm late," he whispered as the others cheered "5…4…3…2…1." As his lips met hers she felt her own set of fireworks go off.

**#12- Temptation**

Every time she walked by, and he got a sniff of her perfume, he had to avoid the almost over powering temptation to pull her into him and ravish her with kisses.

**#13- Music**

To Jenny Louis-Cutter the sound of her husband singing (though completely off key) was one of the sweetest forms of music…especially when their daughter would giggle, "Mummy sings it better!"

**#14- View**

Nick's favorite view was that from his comfy armchair. The view of his wife curled up on the couch reading to their young daughter, whose eyes were slowly drooping as sleep was starting to claim her.

**#15- Silk**

Jenny's touch was like silk against Nick's skin.

**#16- Covers**

One of Jenny's favorite spots was nuzzled under the covers on the couch in front of the fire, Nick's arm wrapped securely around her.

**#17- Promise**

As the two said their vows, they promised to be there no matter what happened- no matter how many creatures they faced, or how many more friends they lost. They'd get through it together.

**#18- Dream**

Jenny hated dreaming. They were always the same; Nick with a gun pointed at him, Helen wearing a wicked grin muttering 'Sorry Nick' before pulling the trigger.

**#19- Candle**

Jenny was Nick's candle. She was the warmth in him. She was the flicker of hope in their crazy life. She was the light that brightened his day.

**#20- Talent**

Jenny had a knack of convincing Nick to do anything that she wanted- a backrub, a nice cuppa tea, a new book- anything, and Nick couldn't help but fall into the whims of her talent.

**#21- Silence**

Nothing bothered Jenny more than the constant silence after Nick's death.

**#22- Journey**

People were always telling Jenny that love was the greatest journey in live, but she never believed them until she fell for Nick.

**#23- Fire**

Whenever Nick kissed her, it sent a fire through her that she couldn't begin to explain for the life of her.

**#24- Strength**

Knowing that Nick wouldn't want her to give up on her life gave her the strength to hold on and keep living.

**#25- Mask**

Jenny always wore a mask. A mask that only feel away when she was with Nick. They got _a lot _shorter towards the end.

-

-

-

So here's part one. I should have part two up soon. Tell me what you think so far.

Spike.


	37. If You Were Gay

**Title: **If You Were Gay

**Genre: **Humor

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Lester

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **Slash, language.

**Time Frame: **Anytime

**Inspiration: **This guy that I saw in New York that looked like Andrew Lee Potts and had the kick ass awesome messenger bag. It had a rainbow VW bug on it. I freaked out, grabbing my Mom's arm and going, 'I want one.' At first, I think she thought I meant that guy. Lol.

**Author's Notes:** We're good…

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

"Connor," Abby snickered. "Something you want to tell me?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"Your backpack. It's a bit um…fruity. Why?"

"Oh I'm not Abby," he sighed. "My black on ripped and this is the only other one I have."

"Why _do _you have it though?" she asked as she examined the multi-colored stripped bag.

"My mum got it for me a few years ago," he said causing Abby to break out in laughter.

"What did you do to make her get it?" she chuckled.

"It was a joke."

"Sure…"

"Oh sod off," he grumbled going out to the car.

--

"Temple, why are you wearing the gay flag on your back?" Becker asked him.

"My other pack ripped."

"Of course it did," he said shaking his head.

"It did! I didn't have any others."

"And the pink triangle?" Danny laughed pointing to the sew on.

"Oh, I didn't realize that earlier," Abby stated with a slight chuckle.

"Aw, come on you guys, leave him alone," Sarah giggled. "Besides it would be adorable if Connor was into guys. I've always wanted a gay friend."

"I'm not gay!" Connor shrieked.

"I said if you were gay," Sarah said throwing her hands up in defense.

"Whatever happened to gay pride?" Becker asked.

"I'm not-"

"Yeah sure," Danny sighed.

"Do I have to snog Abby or Sarah to get you guys to believe me?" be asked sharply, going over to were Abby was standing.

"Connor we're kidding you don't have to. Becker will ki-" she was silenced by Connor's lips falling onto her own.

He pulled away a few seconds later. "That was-"

"Weird," Abby finished.

"Yeah like kissing my sister."

"Like kissing Jack," she agreed.

"Well that did nothing to prove your point," Danny laughed. "Though, you did manage to piss off Becker."

"You'd be upset if he'd kissed Sarah," Becker said wrapping his arms around Abby protectively and pulling her back into his chest.

"Yeah, don't think about it Conn," Sarah told him.

"One of the guys turn," Abby laughed looking over at Danny.

"No way in hell," he said shaking his head.

"I've got an idea," Sarah smirked.

"Care to share?"

"Lester."

"Do I have any say in any of this?" Connor asked. He really didn't like that they were talking about him like he wasn't even there. So he had a rainbow pack. What was big deal? It was only a pack; it wasn't like he was wearing a bright pink shirt or anything.

"Not really."

"You are evil, pure unadulterated evil Sarah," he grumbled.

"Revenge for putting those insects in my locker. Pay back smarts doesn't it?" she smirked.

"We'll go get Lester," Abby offered, grabbing Becker's arm and puling him along with her.

"Lester, we need you downstairs. There's a bit of a problem," she told him, resisting the urge to laugh.

"What now?" he sighed. "Don't I pay you people to take care of the problems?"

"I dunno exactly what. Connor was going on about Christine and the anomalies and something about someone from the future. He was talking way too fast. Said it was an emergency and to come get you."

"What is that cow up to now," he sighed, getting out of his seat and going down stairs, Abby and Becker not far behind.

"What's this about an anomaly, Connor?" Lester asked going over to him.

"Sorry about this," he frowned, before leaning forward to kiss him.

"What the h-mhmm," Lester's protest was muffled by Connor's mouth over his.

The others were shocked when instead of pulling away like he had with Abby, Connor snaked his arms around the older man's waist. Lester eyes grew wider but then slowly eased shut, pulling the boy closer to him. Connor let out a soft moan when Lester slid his tongue across his lip, asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

"Wonder how long they'll go at it for," Abby chuckled quietly to Becker.

The two seemed to suddenly realize what they were doing because they both jumped apart, wearing matching expressions of confusion on their faces…and maybe even a little bit of disgust.

"Oh don't stop on our account," Becker laughed.

"You do realize that the point that you were trying to prove is completely ruined now right?" Danny asked him.

"Well now we know why he and Abby never hit it off. I mean how many people do you know that can walk around every day wearing practically nothing and not have a relationship or even a one night stand," Sarah said with a shrug.

"Practically nothing?" Becker asked.

"Wow way to go Sarah," Abby sighed. "Yes Becker, we have to keep the flat hot for the lizards, well really just Rex, Sid, and Nancy."

"So you walk around in your knickers?" he asked, anger seeping though his tone.

"And a tank," she said innocently. "Nothing ever happened though, and I think we all just figured out that nothing ever will," she told him with a kiss.

Lester cleared his throat, gathering everyone's attention. "Mr. Temple, come to my office before you leave to discuss this little stunt you decided to pull," Lester told him harshly before going back to his office.

"Wonder how much talking will actually get done," Sarah snorted.

"Oh their mouths will be busy that's for sure, but I doubt they'll be talking much," Danny laughed.

Connor flushed a deep red and grumbled, "I'm going to go work on the artifact while you guys have a good laugh at my expense."

"Think someone should go talk to him?" Sarah asked once he was gone.  
"Lester will…later," Becker chuckled.

"Okay, give it a rest. He's still my best mate," Abby said playfully hitting him on the arm. "Don't pick on him too much."

"You tease him more than anyone else," Becker told her.

"Didn't you hear what I said? He's my best mate. I'm allowed to. It's one of the perks that comes with the title."

"Well why don't you go talk to him then," Danny suggested.

"Good idea," she nodded.

--

"Hey Conn," she said going over and sitting next to him. "I'm sorry about picking fun at you, we all are. If you prefer blokes, that's perfectly alright. It doesn't change anything."

"You don't think it's weird."

She laughed, hugging him. "I've always thought you were weird."

"I really didn't know I was. How is that even possible? How can you be gay and not know you are?"

"Who knows, but does it really even matter?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't fancy Lester though, that's just disgusting. It's just kissing him was different that kissing you or Caroline."

"You kissed Caroline?" she asked shocked.

"Why do you sound so shocked?"

"She's the spawn of the devil."

"Be nice, besides she apologized for everything she did."

"I suppose. So who do you fancy?" she asked.

"No one really," he told her.

"Well, at least now they'll be someone to have some nice girl-chat with," she said bumping her shoulder into his with a giggle.

"That's not funny," he chuckled.

"You're laughing, aren't ya?"

"Maybe," he smiled.

"Let's get back to work."

"I really don't like Lester."

"I know. You're eyes spark up when you fancy someone," she told him. "Happens whenever you see a Paul Walker movie. Odd, I never realized before."

"Paul Walker?"

"The guy from Fast and Furious," she offered.

"Oh those car movies you like so much. Wasn't he the police officer?" he asked happily.

"See there's that spark again," she said laughed, ruffling his hair. "He's cute huh?"

"Fine," he sighed. "Yes, Paul Walker is attractive."

"There you said it. Now we can go."

--

"We're sorry, Conn," Sarah said once the two returned. "Aren't we guys?" she asked, throwing a look at the others.

"Yeah, if you're into blokes who are we to say something about it?" Becker told him.

Abby smiled, mouthing a 'thank you' to him.

"Though please tell us you don't fancy Lester," Danny asked him.

"Course not," he said, a bit of disgust in his voice.

"He's more of a Paul Walker kind of guy," Abby laughed.

"Oh, he's cute," Sarah said, her voice that of a silly school girl.

"No, no Sarah, he's way past cute," Abby told him.

"You gonna jump in on that conversation?" Becker asked.

"No way in hell. I'm going to go to the gym. I was slow the other day," Connor told him with a slight grumble.

"Hey, you'll thank me when working out saves you life," Danny told him. "Come on, Becker and I will come too. Becker was even a bit slower the other day. Think it might have more to do with Abby though."

"What do you expect? She wasn't feeling good the day before. I just wanted to keep an extra eye on her," Becker whispered to the two.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I _don't _need you to protect me?" she said glaring up at him.

"Okay, how did you even hear that? I was whispering and you were on the other side of the room," he gaped.

"We all have things that we can hear from a mile away. For instance, mine is lizards or someone to protect me, or nice hot cuppa tea. Sarah's is insects or Danny and yours Becker is guns or bombs and the likes."

"Or Abby," Sarah added.

"Oh," Becker nodded.

"Becker, you coming?" Danny called, already halfway down the hallway.

"Yeah," he shouted back. "Bye girls," he said, before following the guys to the gym.

-

-

-

Ending = suckish. Oh well.

Spike.


	38. You Look Awful

**Chapter Title: **You Look Awful

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **None really.

**Time Frame: **Episode 2.4

**Inspiration: **Watching episode 2.4

**Author's Notes: **I love reviews! (hint, hint)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Primeval. (It would be canceled if I did. coughITVcough)

-

-

-

On the way back to the flat Connor thought back to earlier that day.

"I'm pulling you over, Connor. Just let go," Abby told him as she dangled over the edge of the cliff.

"No, I'm not letting go. I've lost you once Abby. I'm not losing you again," he told her. Fear of losing her clear in his mind.

"There's no point in us both dying. Just let go…just let me Connor," she begged.

"I can't," he shook his head.

"Please," she cried.

"I love you," Connor told her, ceasing her tears. "I'm not leaving you here." His grip slipped a little and he screamed, "No!" grasping the rock even tighter.

"Connor!" Abby yelled, bring his attention back to the road where he was about to run over a young woman and her child.

He stopped with a screech. "Sorry," he sighed. "Long day."

"Let's just get home," she nodded.

--

Connor helped her out of car and then up the stairs.

"Maybe you should go and have a lie down," he told her once they were at the top of the staircase.

"Connor…back there, on the other side of the anomaly, you…you said something," Abby told him cautiously.

He shrugged with a nervous grin. "Yeah, I said a lot of things, didn't I? I mean the- Ahh!"

"Maybe I didn't hear you right," she continued. "I thought…you said something about how you…felt about me."

"Did I?" he shrugged shaking his head as he slipped his hands in his pocket.

Abby stared at him, the hurt clear in his eyes. He sighed. "Abby I-"

"Connor!" Caroline yelled from downstairs. She appeared at the top and frowned. "You're not even dressed."

"Not dressed? What do you mean?"  
"The theater," she told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Don't you remember?"

"Yes, the theater of course," he nodded. "Yeah I'm ready. We should go, yeah?"

"Mm-hm," she nodded.

"I'll see you later, Abby," he told her with an apologetic look.

"Hmm? Sure," she nodded sadly, as he went downstairs.

"Abby, you look exhausted," Caroline told her with a small smile. "You really must let me talk to you about make up sometime."

"Yeah," she nodded.

Caroline waved goodbye before following Connor downstairs. Abby sighed as Rex flew around her before making her way to her room, the tears finally falling. She wiped them away, cursing herself, and decided that maybe a shower would be nice before she slept. She turned around and gasped when she ran into Connor. "Connor, what are you-"

He cut her off, pressing his lips to hers. "I love you Abby."

She smiled, leaning into his chest. "I love you too, Conn."

He squeezed her tightly. "I'm sorry I left."

"You came back though," she mumbled into his shirt. "Thanks for saving me Connor, for not letting go."

"I couldn't" he said hugging her tighter. "God, Abby, we thought you were dead," he sniffed.

"But you didn't give up like everyone else," she said standing on her toes to kiss him again.

"I'm not being mean Abs, but you look awful," he said brushing her hair out of her face.

"I feel awful. I was on the way to take a shower."

"Want me to fix you a spot on the couch. We can watch that action movie we got from the rental place the other night," he offered.

"Please," she nodded.

He gave her one more, quick squeeze before letting her go off to clean up.

--

Connor grabbed Abby's favorite pillow and the big quilt from the cupboard before taking them downstairs to the couch. He'd just finished fixing two cups of tea and setting up the movie when Abby came down, towel wrapped around her neck and looking a bit more relaxed.

"Better?" he asked motioning for her to go over and sit next to him.

"Much," she sighed, sitting next to him. He pulled her forward onto his lap, removing the towel from her neck and drying her hair. Abby let out a sigh of content before leaning against him. "Thanks Conn," she mumbled, her breath evening out after a minute.

"Night, love," he smiled kissing her on the cheek before nuzzling into the couch and falling asleep himself.

-

-

-

Because I still don't get why he actually went with Caroline. I know it's been done by everyone and their mama but oh well, I did too. Tell me what you think of my version.

Love,

Spike.


	39. Worry

**Title: **Worry

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing/Character: **Becker/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Nada

**Time Frame: **Season 3

**Inspiration: **I dunno. *shrug*

**Author's Notes:** Review please.

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

"Abby, you're not going," Becker told her as he picked up his gun.

"Why not?" she acquired.

"Now you're not only putting your life in danger, but the baby's life in dancer as well. You're staying at the ARC with Lester. If we need your help, we'll call."

"Beck, you can't keep me away from the anomalies for the next seven months. I'll go mad," she told him, with a soft kiss. "Please, Becker. I'm pregnant, not helpless."

"Fine, but you stay behind or next to Danny or I at all times. Preferably me, but Danny's better with a gun than anyone else. Sarah's never even held one and I heard about how Connor shot you."

"You worry too much," she chuckled, giving him another kiss.

"No I don't. I just want to protect you."

"I really hope we have a boy."

"Why's that?" Becker asked confused.

"If we have a girl, you'll never let her out of her sight. Imagine when she brings home her first boyfriend. You'll have a gun to his head before we even get to say hello."

"Can we wait for the baby to be born before we start letting her date?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," she laughed, pulling the extra gun out of his pocket. "But I'm still going."

"Stubborn," he muttered, following her to the car.

"You're one to talk."

"Just promise you'll be careful," he begged.

"Aren't I always?" she smirked, hoping in the driver's seat.

"Never," he sighed. "That's what worries me."

-

-

-

Short but I haven't posted in awhile. Sorry about that.

Spike.


	40. Stag Night

**Title: **Stag Night

**Genre: **Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Nada

**Time Frame: **follow up to _Proposal, the Wedding, and Torture._

**Inspiration: **Say Yes to the Dress, Don't tell the Bride, my cousin's wedding.

**Author's Notes:** Okay I hate this one, but I couldn't think of anything and I can't not give Connor a party.

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

"_I'm sorry Abs, but I can't let you die," he told he pushed her down the hill to safety. _

"_Connor!" she yelled, watching from below as the Dimetroden pinned him to the ground. She turned her head around as she saw the creature go to bite Connor. It didn't matter how bad the bite was and she knew it. The bacteria in his mouth would be the real thing to kill Connor. She sunk to the ground and let the tears fall freely as the creature walked off. _

Abby awoke with a start, sweaty and panting. "It was only a dream," She told herself with a sigh of relief. She reached over to grasp her fiancé's hand but was met with nothing but the cold sheets. "Co-Connor?" she whimpered.

"Connor!" she called, praying that he was just down in the kitchen getting a glass of water or something. Her only response, however, was Rex squawking, angry to be awoken from his slumber.

Abby panicked. Where was he? She crawled out of bed, shaking in her tank and knickers, the house was colder than it normally was, though it could have just been because she didn't had Connor's warm arms around her. She went to his old bedroom and wasn't surprised to find it empty. He hadn't slept in there for over a year. She took a deep breath and then went downstairs. She found the kitchen and living room empty and the tightness in her chest was empty.

Abby went over to the fridge to get a drink. When she opened it door, she noticed that the calendar there read 'Connor's stag night' over June 7th. She let out a sigh of relief and felt silly for worrying before going to bed.

She tried to drift back to sleep. However, every time she closed her eyes, she was met with Connor's death- each time more violent and bloody than the last. She shot up again and let out another sigh. Abby threw the cover off of her before going over to the phone. She listened to the ring…ring….ring…

"Abby, what's wrong?" Connor yelled into the phone. Abby could hear loud music and muffled chatter in the background.

"It's nothing now," she said glad to hear his voice. "I just had a nightmare and couldn't get back to sleep. I just rang to make sure that you were okay."

"Yeah, you sure you're okay though? You sound pretty shook up." The background noise was suddenly gone and Connor stopped shouting.

"Yeah, you have fun with the guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"You back to sleep, yeah?"

"Okay," she nodded even though she knew he couldn't see it goodnight.

"I love you Abs," he told her.

"I love you too, Conn."

"Sleep well," he told her before hanging up.

Abby hugged the phone to her for a second before hanging up. She made her way back to her room and crawled into bed. She blocked the unpleasant thoughts from her mind, thinking instead of the party that she was supposed to have the next night and the wedding that was only a month away. Soon enough, her breathing settled out and her thoughts drifted into dreams.

-

-

-

Planning on finishing the wedding series up tonight.

Spike.


	41. Oh My God

Oh my God, my lovely lovely readers, I am oh so very positively sorry. My computer has been down and then I had to send it off to my grandfather to fix, but then the internet was messed up and I just fixed it today. I'm so so sorry. I promise I'll upload a massive amount of stories within the next couple days, because I continued writing, I just had to use paper.

Apologizes and love,

Spike!


	42. Cutter's Favorites

**Title: **Cutter's Favorites

**Genre: **General

**Pairing/Character: **Not really one. I guess Connor and Abby sort of.

**Rating: **K

**Warnings: **Nada

**Time Frame: **Episodes with the diictons, 3.8, I think.

**Inspiration: **Abby always gets off with keeping the animals and I thought Cutter would most likely kill anyone if they tired.

**Author's Notes:** Once again, sorry if the characters are a bit off. My mind is still functioning on the NCIS mode rather than the Primeval mode. So yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

Abby: _What are we going to do with them?_

Connor: _We keep them!_

Abby: _Yeah…_

Connor: _At least for now…_

- - -

"Abby, Connor," Sarah said, peeping her head through the door of the lab. "Nick needs to see you two."

"Why's that?" Abby asked.

"Something about diictons," she told them with a shrug. "Whatever those are."

The two looked at each other, their expressions matching those of a child stuck with their and in a cooie jar.

"What did you two do this time?" Sarah gasped, seeing their expressions.

"Nothing," they said together before rushing out of the lab and towards Nick's office.

"Professor?" Connor asked, stepping into the room, careful not to bump into the anomaly model.

"What happened to the two diictons that didn't make it through the anomaly?" Nick asked them.

"Well," Abby stated. "We sort of took them home."

"Thought Rex might want to have a couple of friends," Connor finished.

"Promise me something, Abby," Nick sighed.

"Sure, what's that Cutter?"

"Don't keep any more creatures without my permission."

"Right," she nodded. "Sorry."

"They're probably safest with you two anyway. I just hope that they don't ruin your flat," he chuckled.

"Thanks Cutter," Abby grinned.

"So we're not in trouble?" Connor asked.

"Connor, get back to work," Cutter laughed.

"Come on Conn," Abby smiled, pulling him out of the office.

"Are you sleeping with the professor?" Connor asked once they were out of earshot.

"What?" She choked.

"If that were Sarah and Becker, he would have killed them."

"Maybe, we're just his favorites. Besides, we actually know how to care for them. Miss Queen of the Nile and Mr. Action Man would end up killing the poor dears."

"Queen of the Nile, hmm…I like it," he laughed. "Good payback for the whole curst thing."

"Come on, Conn," Abby laughed. "We've got work to do."

-

-

-

Review and I will love you until the day that this great big polluted earth stops turning.

Spike!


	43. Ice

**Title: **Ice

**Genre: **Relationship

**Pairing/Character: **Connor/Abby

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings: **Slight language.

**Time Frame: **The episode with the icky fungus.

**Inspiration: **The episode with the icky fungus.

**Author's Notes:** Once again, sorry if the characters are a bit off. My mind is still functioning on the NCIS mode rather than the Primeval mode. So yeah…

**Disclaimer: **Ha, I wish.

-

-

-

"Connor's in there?" Abby thought, seeing the state of her climate control room. She could see him plain as day right in front of her, but she couldn't wrap her head around her. The fungus was in the lab- she could understand that. Connor was in the lab- she could understand that too. Connor is in the lab with the fungus- she could _not _understand. Cutter couldn't be exposed to that. She'd seen what it did to people. That couldn't happen to Connor, not her Connor.

She hear him telling Sarah to lower the temperature even lower. He was going to freeze to death. She couldn't let that happen. She had to help him somehow. She looked around her, for some type of clue and frowned when she realized there was nothing she could do for him.

"Connor," she mumbled. Danny looked over at her sympathetically with a pat on her shoulder.

"He'll be okay," he assured her. "He's too stubborn to let a fungus take him out."

"I'm worried about the cold; it's going to kill him, Danny."

"We won't let the happen," he said pulling her into a hug.

Abby bit her lip and nodded into his chest just as the door was thrown open and a few men carried Connor out."

"Oh thank God," she sighed before yelling at someone to bring blankets as she dropped down next to him.

"Miss Maitland, we have the um…creature," one of the soldiers told her, holding Nancy out for her to see.

"Just hold her for a second," she snapped, without looking away from Connor.

The soldier held the squirming diicton out in front of him. Danny chuckled before taking the diicton. "I've got her," he smiled.

"Thank you," the soldier nodded gratefully.

--

"Connor, you idiot," Abby sighed later as they sat in one of the empty offices.

"I'm sorry I killed your plants and nearly killed Nancy," Connor told her.

Abby leaned her head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent with relief. "You really should be apologizing for nearly getting _yourself _killed. How could you do that to me?"

"I needed to save Nancy."

"Givven the choice between you or Nancy, I'd rather have you alive and well and you're moving back in. Jack can sleep on the couch if he wants to stay."

"Abby, really, I'm fine here."

"If I hadn't kicked you out, that never wouldn't have happened. You're moving back in."

"Abby-"

"Connor," she warned.

"Okay, thanks."

"Hey Conn," she asked looking over at him.

"Yeah?" he asked looking back.

She smiled before leaning forward and kissing him, slipping her hands behind his neck as his pulled her closer, just as the door opened. They jumped apart."

"That's probably not the best idea, Abs. We still have to get him to a doctor to make sure none of the fungus in his lungs."

"Sod off, Quinn," she told him with a laugh.

"I thought you might want this back," he said setting Nancy down on the ground.

"Danny, go away," she growled.

"Sure thing, little sis."

"What's that about?" Connor asked once he was gone.

"Oh, we started a family analogy the other day. Cutter's the father, Jenny the mother. Lester is the strict grandfather. Danny and Becker a big brothers and I'm the little sister, Sarah the middle child."

"Then who am I?" Connor asked.

"The dork next door that falls for the baby sister."

"Does she fall too?"

"Long and hard," she confirmed before leaning forward to kiss him gently.

-

-

-

All you need is love…and reviews!

Spike.


	44. Baby Pains

**Title: **Baby Pains

**Genre: **Family

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Nada

**Time Frame: **I dunno, you pick.

-

-

-

"Connor," Abby whispered in the middle of the night, shaking her husband gently.

"Hm?" he mumbled.

"It's your turn," she told him as the cries of their three month old got louder.

"I got her earlier," he complained.

"No, I got her an hour ago to feed her. So it's your turn."

Connor rolled over to look at her, his sleep deprived eyes begging her to go get the child.

"Connor Temple, I swear that if you do not go get our child within the next ten seconds you will be sleep with Sid and Nancy for the next week. I'm tired, hungry, upset that I still have ten more pounds to lose and in a fight I would have you down in no time," she growled.

"Fine," Connor sighed, crawling out of bed, nearly running into the side before realizing his eyes weren't even open. "Can't I at least bring her in here? Maybe she'll sleep better with us."

"I'm up for anything at this point."

-

An hour later the two found themselves at wits end. They had tried everything to get young Sophie to sleep but nothing worked. Abby had tried feeding her again, but the child wouldn't even consider taking the bottle. Connor tried reading her to, but the wailing still continued. They'd tried giving her a passie and letting her watch the telly. Abby tried singing while Connor rubbed her belly.

"Conn, I can't do this anymore. I know we said that we would try to do this on our own but if I don't get sleep soon, I'm going to murder someone," Abby sighed, rocking Sophie back and forth.

"We'll call Jenny in the morning and see if her and Cutter can watch Soph for the night. She never seems to cry for them."

"Are we bad parents Connor?" she asked sadly.

"Of course we're not. We're just…inexperienced."

"So are Cutter and Jenny."

"Yeah, but they had to put up with us, and we're more trouble than most toddlers in their terrible twos, yeah?"

Abby nodded and the grinned. "Look Conn," she whispered. "She going back down."

"See," he whispered, going over to where she was standing. "We'll get through it. And to think, one day we're going to miss these times," he chuckled.

"I suppose we will," she nodded, kissing her little girl's forehead.

-

-

-

Oh God, wow. I am so sorry, that was so not up to par. I just felt so bad about not updating lately that I would think of something on the spot and wing it. Okay won't do that again. I promise the next one will be much much better, and if not then you can bring out the pitchforks and tomatoes.

I have a quick question. Do you guys remember my OC Elizabeth, Connor's sister? Well, I'm not usually a big fan of OCs but a lot of people on this site seem to be. Do you guys want me to bring her back after the 'wedding series' is over or not? Let me know.

I love you all oh so very much,

Spike.


	45. Some Things Never Change

**Title: **Some Things Never Change

**Genre: **General

**Pairing: **N/A

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Spoilers for 3.3 I believe.

**Time Frame: **After Cutter's death

-

-

-

Everyone knew that some things would never change.

Lester would always be strict, but he would always look out for his team.

Becker would always love his gun more than any human being.

Connor would never be allowed anything other than a tranquilizer.

Sarah would always try to annoy Connor to the point that any older sister would be proud.

Danny would always put his team's life before his own.

Jenny would always be dressed to impress, no matter the occasion.

Abby would always hear "You can't keep it" as soon as her eyes landed on a creature.

And Cutter…

Cutter would ways be remembered.

-

-

-

I actually quite like this one. Tell me what you guys think though.

Love,

Spike.


	46. Take Your Own Advice

**Title: **Take Your Own Advice

**Genre: **Romance

**Pairing: **Connor/Abby, mention of Cutter/Jenny

**Rating:** K

**Warnings:** Nothing that I can think of at the moment. Tell me if you see anything.

**Time Frame: **Season 3, episode 2

-

-

-

Abby thought back to the day's earlier events as she watched a made for the telly movie with Connor.

"_Abby have you ever been attracted to someone you don't even like?" Jenny asked her as they searched the old house. _

"_I fall for the wrong guy all the time," she laughed, peeping through the door way. "One thing I do know though is if you're interested, don't wait for the man to make the first move or you might just die of old age." _

"_Are you going to follow your own advice?" Jenny laughed. _

"_I'm thinking about it," she smirked before going back to searching._

"Hey Connor, remember a few months back when I got dragged through the anomaly and you come to rescue me.

"Yeah," he nodded not looking away from the telly.

"Do you remember what you said?" she asked him.

"Right, yeah I- I said I- I said I loved you Abby," he said looking over at her.

"Do you still?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I still do Abby."

She smiled before leaning forward to press her lips to his. She brushed her fingers into his bangs as he pulled her closer onto his lap. She pulled away after a moment and rested her head against his chest whispering softly, "I love you too, Connor."

-

-

-

Okay, this ones better…I think. Please review. C:

Spike


	47. When She Walks Away From You Mad,

_First off, I want to say, I am so so very very sorry that it has been so long since I've updated. I've kind of been addicted to Doctor Who and Torchwood so I was having ideas for those shows instead. I feel so terrible about how long it's been since I updated. Hopefully you'll forgive me, yeah?_

_So this is a 'series' if you will, that I'm working on. You know those forward messages that everybody gets on myspace/facebook/email. Well I got the one titled "What a Boyfriend Should Do" a couple days ago and it made me want to write a series for them. So I present to you with great joy, The Secret Guide to the Minds of Women: What a Boyfriend Should Do. I hope you enjoy it. _

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her.**

"Abby, I don't understand. What did I do wrong?" Stephen asked confused as she proceeded to storm about the bottom level of their flat, picking up various dishes and brought them into the kitchen where the lab technician was leaning against the counter, completely baffled.

"I don't know another way to explain this two you Stephen," Abby sighed, standing in front of him, her hands on her hips and the look that he had come to know all too well on his face- the look that stated he was bordering on being in big trouble.

"What's the point, Abs," he asked rubbing his hands up down the woman's arms. "You'll just pick them up for me later."

"Argh! You are insufferable!" she screamed, turning on her heel and storming up the stairs to her room.

A few seconds later, Stephen heard her door slam and cursed, his loud tone startling the prehistoric lizard next to him. "Why can't I think before I open my stupid mouth?" he asked Rex. The lizard merely tilted his head to the side before flying off. Stephen sighed before making his way up the stairs.

"Abby?" he knocked on her door.

"Go away Stephen," she growled, turning up her music a bit.

"Abby, please open up. I'm sorry, Abs. That's was a real arse move."

He heard the music go off and then the sound of the young woman making her way over to the door. She opened it and glared at him. "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry. I promise from now on, I'll take care of my dishes. I'll take care of your dishes too, if it'll make you feel better. I'm a grown man-"

"Well that's debatable," she scoffed.

Stephen nodded, "Alright, I'll give that one. I really am sorry Abs," he said pulling her into a hug. He rubbed his hands up and down her back and she buried her head into his chest. "So am I forgiven?" he asked.

"You're doing _all _of the dishes," she said with a small smile.

"Deal," Stephen grinned, pulling back so he could look her in the eyes. "And I really am sorry. What I said was disrespectful."

"I blame all that time you've been spending with your mates at the pub," she laughed before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss him.

_So, should I continue this, or just drop it? Tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed it. Love always, Spike. _


	48. When She Stares at Your Mouth,

_So this is the second chapter in this little series collection whatever you want to call it. Hope you enjoy it. _

**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her.**

"Stephen, what are we doing tonight?" Abby asked, slipping the necklace he'd gotten her the week before around his neck. "Why do I have to get all dressed up?"

"It's a surprise," Stephen smiled, doing the last button of Abby's favorite shirt. "And you look fantastic," he told her with a soft kiss to the cheek as he took in her black cocktail dress.

Abby looked up at him, her eyes wandering over his features. She took in the cool blue of his eyes and how the slightly were angled down. She let her eyes drift down the line of his nose and finally to his lips, where they stopped. She smiled, remembering the first time she'd felt those lips come down on her own.

"Abby?" Stephen asked, drawing her attention back up to her eyes.

"Hm?" she asked, coming out of her thoughts.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, finding her eyes drifting back down to his lips. Stephen chuckled, leaning down and capturing the young woman's lips with his own. He pulled him in closer and she felt shivers shoot down her spine as his thumb rubbed tiny circles on her shoulder.

"You know if you want me to kiss you, all you have to do is ask."

"Stephen, will you kiss me, please?" Abby asked him, her tone soft, barely above the whisper.

He nodded, "Whenever you want," before kissing her again, quickly. "Now grab your bag, let's go."

"Stephen, tell me where we're going, yeah?"

"Fine, if you must know. We're going dancing. I heard you muttering the other day while you were talking to Jenny. I heard you say how you hadn't been dancing since you joined the ARC so I figured I could fix that problem."

Abby grinned, grabbing her clutch and slipping her arm into Stephen's. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," he smiled, leaning down to kiss her once more before leading her out of her room.

_So as always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Tell me what you think. Love always, Spike. _


	49. The House

**Okay so in order to properly prepare for the new season, I have been watching the past seasons of Primeval and episode 2 of season 3 just happens to be one of my favorites. Abby's reaction to the house always seems to stand out to me, so I decided I would write a little fic that sort of relates back to that. As always I do not own Primeval and I know I am a terrible person for making you all wait for months on end for an update. Yet you still stick with me. So thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you have not given up complete hope yet. You are amazing in my eyes. **

"Jenny can um…can I have that business card?" Connor asked as they drove to meet with Ryan Mason.

Jenny looked over at him just long enough to give him one of her usual kind, but all too knowing smiles. "Of course, but if you don't mind my asking, is there any particular reason?"

Connor shrugged, figuring she knew anyway. The entire team seemed to know about his crush on Abby, everyone except Abby that is. "She really liked the house and the guy did say he could get us a killer deal. It could be fun to fix it up. Abby keeps saying how she would love to redecorate the house, but she likes how everything is."

They pulled into the small carnival and Jenny turned off the engine and looked over to him. "You really care for her don't you?" she asked.

"Honestly?" Connor asked, he could tell by her tone she meant more than just a silly crush. He nodded his head. "Yeah, Jenny, I really do, for practically as long as I've known her."

"You'd do well to tell her that then."

"Nah, it could mess up the dynamics of our housemate relationship. That would be a bummer," he laughed, knowing that it would take a miracle for him to strike up the courage to tell her how he felt. He was afraid that it would make things awkward and he would rather have Abby as just a friend for the rest of his life then not have her in his life, or have a strained relationship.

"I have a feeling, the change in dynamics would be a good thing," she grinned.

"Jenny?" Connor asked her with a raised eyebrow. "What do you know?"

"Just tell her, Connor," Jenny told him, handing her the card.

-Two months later-

"Abby," Connor called. "Can you come down here?"

"Be right there," she called back down.

"Good you're dressed. Hurry on then get your shoes on," Connor told her once she came downstairs.

"Connor, what's this all about?" she laughed, pulling on her converse. Connor was practically bouncing up and down from excitement.

"I have a surprise for you," he said pulling bandana out of his back pocket.

"Oh no," Abby shook her head. "You are not blindfolding me."

"I'll wait until we get in the car. Please Abby, if you see where we are going, it will ruin the surprise."

"Fine," she sighed. Abby would never admit it, but she had a soft spot for Connor's puppy dog face. He was the only person in the world that pouting seemed to work for. "But not until we get to the car, and if you wreck the car, I will kill you."

"Deal," he grinned grabbing his hat and plopping it on his head with a little spin. "Let's go."

.

"Alright, here we are," Connor said pulling the car to a stop. "I'm going to come round to the other side to let you out. Keep the blindfold on."

Connor helped her out carefully, his hand hovering over her head so she would hit it on the roof of the car. He took both of her hands and led her forward, walking backwards himself. Abby could feel gravel under her feet and then overgrown grass tickling her ankles.

"Right, now three steps up," he guided her. "…and now one more. Good." Abby could feel the squish of carpet and smelled a familiar scent that she couldn't quite place. "Now, Abby, this is important. Do you trust me?" he asked her.

"Conn, I let you blindfold me. What do you think?"

"Good," he nodded. "Wait, that is a yes, yeah?"

"Yeah, Connor," she laughed. "That is a yes."

"Good." Connor let go off her hands and circled behind her before scooping her up in his arms. Abby let out a shriek when her feet left the ground but didn't struggle. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck to help him out a little. "Don't worry," he told her. "I'm not going to drop you."

"I know," she nodded, leaning her head against his shoulder. She could smell the cologne that Becker got him for Christmas and would have to remember to thank the soldier for that later. "I trust you." Abby could tell they were going up a set of stairs and was thankful that Connor had thought to carry her. The few out front were fine but going up a whole flight blindfolding would have been a pain. Connor set her down at the top of the stairs and led her a little further. Then finally, after a few more paces, announces that she could take the blindfold off.

Abby found herself in the room where just months before she had managed to scare the life out of Connor during one of their anomaly hunts. The furniture was still covered in white sheets and the crime scene tape the Jenny had found was still there. She looked around and finally admitted, "I don't really understand, Conn."

"The house is ours. Well yours really, but I was kind of hoping that you would let me stick around still," Connor told her with a grin. She could tell he was proud of himself and she was amazed on how he had managed.

"It's mine? How?"

"I just pointed out to the real estate agent that we saved his life so he kind of owed us one. I also mentioned how much you seemed to like the house and offered the holiday raise we've gotten for the past two years, which wasn't very much in relation but apparently the house wasn't selling very well anyway, so he signed over the ownership papers," Connor explained. "We will have to fix it up of course, but I thought that you might like that."

"Connor, you are amazing," she told him, going over and placing a kiss on his cheek.

Connor blushed, though she wasn't sure if it was from the kiss or her words and finally decided probably a combination of them both.

"Abby, I was kind of hoping something else too," he told her hesitantly.

"What's that?"

"I was kind of hoping that eventually this could be a family home too…our family home?"

Abby smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Connor stared down at her amazed. "Really?"

"Yeah," she laughed.

Connor leaned down and cradled her cheek in his palm before capturing her lips with his in a joyful kiss. Abby instantly responded standing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around his neck. Connor pulled back to end the kiss and placed a quick peck on the side of her mouth before standing straight again.

"I can't believe you bought this house, Connor," Abby grinned, leaning into his side. "Let's go see the rest!"

**So my writing is probably a bit rusty. I apologize for that. However, with the new season I plan to write loads more, I even have a few one off started. Hopefully that will help some. Also, if anyone is interested in being a beta let me know. I can catch most of mistakes with spell check and a quick once over, but it is always better to have someone else look at it too. Oh and the plus side of being a beta, you get to read the fics before anyone else. Just keep that in mind. **

**Alright folks, I leave you alone now. Until next time, all my love, **

**Spike. **


	50. Grown Men Don't Cry

**As much as I love Connor/Abby, I really like Becker/Abby too, so here is a little of that. It's pretty cheesy, just a heads up. **

It was common knowledge to everyone that knew the Captain that he was not an emotional person. Now, that's not to say once he got to know people he didn't know how to loosen up some. In fact the ARC team would tell you the exact opposite. Get the Captain of his uniform, give him a few beers, and you'd barely recognize him. It's just to say he would never be the type of guy to cry in front of other people. He was the kind of guy that should be ever for some reason cry in front of others, would beat the witness to a bloody pulp if they ever told anyone. He grew up in the household that strictly believed crying was for babies or pussies. Not even his wife had seen him cry, but that was probably for the better. Abby never really was good with tears, neither her own or other peoples'. However, when the nurse set the little blanketed bundle in his wife's arms, Becker didn't even try to stop the tears that streamed down his face at the sight of his two girls in front of him, both healthy as could be.

**I am trying to work on doing some pieces with either no or very little dialogue because I am way too dependent on dialogue in my writing. So this is an attempt at that. Please let me know what you think. **

**Until next time, all my love to my lovely readers and reviews (yes I love even the readers that don't leave reviews even though I have no way of knowing who you are), **

**Spike. **

**PS- Don't forget I'm looking for a beta!**


	51. Kickboxing

**I can just sort of picture Connor sitting around watching Abby kickbox during one of their days off. So that is where this came from. Also, I wanted to have a go at another present tense fic, and it went with the whole no dialogue thing. **

Connor loves to watch Abby practice her kickboxing. He's amazed how graceful she somehow manages to look while essentially beating the crap out of something. She knows he watches her, and he knows she knows, but they don't talk about that. She swings into a high kick and Connor's eyes follow her foot in its path to make contact with the bag. She goes in for a series of punches and throws him a little smile which he goofily returns.

Abby takes a deep breath, wipes the sweat off her brow and makes her way over to the couch, where he is waiting with a bottle of water. She takes it from him, and after a long drink asks if he wants to learn. He nods and wonders if he'll ever be as graceful as she is.

**Until next time, all my love, **

**Spike. **


	52. I'm Telling Your Mum

**And here we have just a little slice-of-life/friendship drabble. **

"I can't believe you went to jail," Abby laughed over dinner later that night. The two had opted out on a real meal at the table and instead were camped out on the couch with a box of pizza and a few beers.

"It's not funny, Abby," Connor pouted, "I was traumatized."

Abby scoffed. "Conn, you were there for barely three hours."

"Well it was long enough to suffer through a traumatic experience. Besides I was being questioned by stupid Danny Quinn."

Abby let out a laugh. "I'm sure that was just tragic. What would you do without your knight in shining armor, Lady Lewis?"

Connor ripped off a piece of crust and threw at the blond next to her, hitting her right in the nose. "Shove off."

Abby reached over and took the last slice of pizza and took a big bite out of it as punishment. Connor looked over at her with a semi-mock glare. "I had dibs on the last piece."

"You threw pizza at me," she shrugged. "Oh and I'm telling your mum you were arrested."

"Abby don't you dare," Connor warned. Connor's mum had stopped by to drop off Christmas decorations a few months before and since then the two girls had hit it off, which was amusing for the two of them, but devastating for Connor. His mum had managed to find almost every emabarresing picture from his childhood and shown it his flat mate, complete with stories to go along with them. Abby was even worse though. She would fill in his mum on his everyday life to the point that she knew more of what he was doing know than we he lived back home.

**Alright, now they are just getting bad. I need to go to bed guys. It's nearly five in the morning. So goodnight. Leave me a review please. **

**Until next time, all my (very sleepy) love, **

**Spike. **


	53. New Year

**So this little fic is for Squabble for being just truly amazing and leaving so many kind reviews on this story. So Squabble, I hope you like it. **

Abby passes champagne round to the team as the telly warns there is less than a minute left until the New Year. A few minutes earlier she had Connor set the camera to go off at exactly midnight to capture the celebration of the first moment of 2011.

"Alright everyone gather round. Together quickly!" Abby calls as the countdown reaches forty-five seconds.

They all rush over, quickly but carefully enough as to not spill any of the champagne. Connor wrapped his arms around her waist and from the corn of her eye she sees Becker pulling Sarah closer to him. Jess giggles as Matt steals a quick kiss before the ball dropping.

"Don't forget to smile!" Abby laughs and they all began to count down

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"ONE!"

She means to turn her attention over to Becker and Sarah because she knows that Becker is planning on finally pushing his relationship with Sarah past hand-holding and dinner as if they were in school, but Connor presses his lips to hers and she only hopes that the series of shots the camera takes will capture the kiss between Becker and Sarah.

The entire party was Becker's idea. He asked Abby for help. He wanted to do something with Sarah because she's big on the whole whatever you do at midnight you will do for the rest of the year bit. He had asked Abby a few days before get the party together. She was actually a bit excited. As much as she would have loved to enjoyed a nice night in with Connor, she had a never actually been to a New Year's party before. She generally just stayed up with Jack and watched the ball drop.

As soon as Connor pulls away, the others are clinking their glasses to her and a collective toast to the New Year is being made with plenty of laughs. Sarah pulls her into a hug, and kisses her check. Becker hugs her as well, whispering a 'thank you' in her ear before Connor grabs her hand and pulls her in for a another kiss.

It's hours before she finally gets to look at the photos and she is pleased to see the progression of Becker not only pulling Sarah into a surprise kiss but him then picking her up and spinning her around before placing her back on the ground and pulling her into a hug.

Abby grins and reminds herself that she will have to email a copy of it to both Becker and Sarah when Connor comes over to her and asks if she is ready for bed. She nods, scoops Rex off the couch, and raises on her tiptoes to place a soft kiss on her fiancé's cheek. "Happy New Year, Conn."

"Happy New Year, Abs," he grins back, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leading her up to their room.

**So there you have it Squabble. You said that you liked both Connor/Abby and Becker/Sarah so I tried to add a bit for both of them. I'm not sure how you feel about Jess and Matt or if you have even seen enough to form an opinion of them, but seeing as tonight was their sort of premier, I figured I'd add them in there. Anyway, I hope you like. Also, I hope all you other readers like it as well. Let me know what you think. And still Beta-searching!**

**Until next time, all my love, **

**Spike. **


	54. Cheatercheaterbestfriendeater

**So as some of you may know, I absolutely love NeverShoutNever, which I cannot explain but I do. So the next couple of fics with loosely be based off a few of Christofer Drew's songs that have been stuck in my head lately. Don't worry if you don't like the songs though, it will only be a line or two from each. I just wanted to give you a heads up. **

"Connor, are you are going to answer that or not?" Abby asked. She was propped up against pillow on the couch, her feet in Connor's lap, glaring at the phone at the coffee table. The two had the day off, Abby because she had only just been released from the hospital a few days before due to a creature hunt that didn't go as smoothly as they hoped, and Connor because Lester was adamant on the fact that she could not be left on her own if she could barely walk.

"Not," he told her with a bit of a growl.

"Don't snap at me, Conn," Abby warned him. "I didn't do anything. If you are going to be snippy go somewhere else."

Connor sighed, and looked over at her with a weak smile. "You're right. I'm so sorry, Abby. It's just, I don't understand why she did it. If she didn't want to be together anymore why didn't she just tell me? Why did she have to sleep with my best mate?"

"What makes you think I would know that? Sarah and I are completely different, what makes you think we would think the same? Besides, I thought I was your best mate."

Connor threw her a glare. "You know very well I was talking about male mates."

"I was just trying to lighten the mood. If your blasted phone rings one more time though, I'm throwing it out the bloody window. It's annoying. Just call her back and either dump her or work things out."

"She slept with Becker! Why aren't you upset too?" Connor asked her. "I thought you two were dating. Now that I think about it, not that I mind looking after you, why isn't soldier man doing so?"

"Connor, pay attention," she told him with a scoff. "We broke that off weeks ago."

"Then where have you been going every Saturday?" he asked confused.

"The gym, the kickboxing group that I told you about. Do you not remember me telling you about that? Caroline is in it?" she continued hoping to spark his memory.

"You're in a kickboxing group with Caroline? Are you two mates or something now?" Connor asked confused.

"Far from it. It is nice to beat the shit out of her though," she grinned. "Though the group leader does tend to keep us on the other side of the room. Maybe Sarah sleeping with Becker was for the better. You've been really out of it since the two of you started dating. I mean really, Conn, most the time I have to repeat things multiple times and you've been making mistakes at work too."

"Isn't that what love is supposed to be like?" Connor asked her, just as his phone rang again.

Abby groaned, reached over to grab the phone- with a silent wince of pain- and tossed it at her flatmate. "You're kind of love is going to get someone killed, most likely yourself if you don't answer your phone. Your ringtone is giving me a headache," she told him.

Connor sighed, flipping the mobile open before it went to voicemail. "What do you want?" he asked, his voice harsher than normal.

"_I'm so, so sorry Connor." _Sarah told him. He could tell that she had been crying and he felt his anger melting away.

"I know," he said softly. "Just tell me why, Sarah. Why did you have to sleep with Becker?"

"I really don't know. It just sort of happened. Becker was worried about Abby and I was mad that you were spending all your time taking care of her that you wouldn't even pick up the phone to talk to me. He came over to mine after Abby was let out of the hospital and we were talking. I just…I don't know. I feel horrible Connor."

"I know you do, Sarah and you should but that's your problem," he managed to tell her without her voice quivering. He looked over at Abby with a questioning smile and she gave him a slight nod of encouragement before he continued. "I would be a fool if I gave you control of my heart again."

"Conn," Sarah whimpered on the other end of the connection. He heard her sniff and assumed that she was crying again and while he felt his heart break a little at her tears, he knew that he had made the right decision.

"I'm sorry, Sarah. I have to go." He didn't wait for her reply before hanging up and letting out a deep sigh. He turned back to Abby. "Did I do the right thing?"

"Do you think you did?" she asked. Connor nodded. "Then, yeah, you probably did. Works better for me anyway, I get my mate back."

"I'm sorry I ignored you the past few weeks," he told her.

"I'm sorry about Sarah," she replied.

They both turned their attention back to the movie and Connor frowned as the guy got the girl, most likely after some crazy events. Sometimes he really hated chick flicks.

**Well, that was different then I thought it was going to turn out. I guess that's what I get for writing as I go, instead of having a solid idea in my mind before writing. As always, let me know your thoughts. **

**Until next time, all my love, **

**Spike. **


End file.
